


Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Rumplestiltskin change Emma's body for the ball, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Emma falls into Zelena's time portal with Hook and they stop at the Enchanted Forest just before Snow and Charming meet, but they end up disturbing that moment and the future may be ruined forever.Now they have to race against time to fix things and go back to the world they know, but what can happen when Emma and Regina meet at the King Midas ball and end up sharing more than just a dance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter attempt in another language so please, if there are any mistakes, point me out so I can fix it.
> 
> Set on season 3 finale. No Marian, no Zelena and definitely no craptainswan. As much I hate it there will be a slightly of oq but is just to lead to our ladies together. I promisse. There will not have any intimate between them except one kiss or other but it will end soon.

 

Emma landed on the floor with a loud thud. She grunted at the sight of the earth and grass beneath her body. _Enchanted Forest. Not again._ She groaned.

"Looks like we're back in the Enchanted Forest." Hook stood up and looked around.

"I wouldn't know if you didn't tell me."

"The problem is: when?"

Emma stood up and looked around. Her eyes widened as she saw a poster with a photo of Snow from the time she was chased by the Evil Queen as a traitor trapped in a tree in front of her.

She took Henry's book and looked, relieved, that the stories were still intact.

"Better now than at the time of the Ogres War." Hook grunted as she flipped through the book. "Why are you reading this now?"

"When we fell, I was thinking of Henry and the story we were hearing at Granny's."

"And do you think that time portals work like the others? Taking us where we think? "

"Not exactly." Emma turned a few more pages and finally looked at him. "Not where, but when."

"Makes sense." Hook took the bag and placed it across his body. "The problem is how we'll get back since the portal apparently closed as soon as we fell here."

"Caught in the past with you." Emma shook her head. "That's exactly why I want to leave Storybrooke!"

"I know my company does not please you that much, but you could at least pretend you don't hate me.

''I don't hate you.'' Emma rolled her eyes, tired. "And everything doesn't turn around you. The reasons I want to leave Storybrooke are beyond what you or anyone else can understand.''

"How can you tell if you didn't try to talk to anyone about it?"

"And I'm not going to start now." Emma handed the book over to him to keep. "We need to find a way out before any catastrophe happens."

''Any idea how to get back?''

"Do I look like Marty McFly?"

''Marty Mcwho?''

''The boy with lightning and DeLorean and back in time and... ''

"Are they some kind of sorcerer?" Hook frowned, confused.

"Marty McFly is not a sorcerer. He's is a... Wait!'' Emma's face brightened with a smile. "Maybe a sorcerer is exactly what we need! Rumplestiltskin.''

Before Hook could respond to the sound of horses and the commands of soldiers at the sound of a carriage interrupted them and Killian pulled her into hiding. The Black Knights passed them followed by the royal chariot, and the pirate shivered. This could end up terribly wrong.

They watched in silence as they headed for a village ahead and then stopped. The knights set the villagers in line, and with as much care as possible Emma and the pirate approached and hid among the trees and shrubs, lowered, to peer into what was happening.

Emma's eyes almost jumped out of her skull as the carriage door opened and Regina came down in awe. She felt her throat dry and her panties completely ruined. No, it was not _her_ Regina. That was...

''The Evil Queen.'' Hook whispered beside her and Emma only raised her eyebrows.

 _Her_ Regina. The thought was still echoing in her mind as she watched that version of the brunette in front of her. Regina would never be yours. Not with Robin Hood behind her like a drooling dog.

The queen wore tight black leather pants, boots, and a long red coat. Emma felt like a teenager again. She could barely think of anything but the way Regina moved and the way those clothes fit perfectly into her highlighting every important part.

"I almost miss those sensible suits." She mumbled.

''What?'' Hook looked at her in confusion.

''Nothing.''

He shrugged and they both remained silent watching as the brunette walked haughtily from one side to the other demanding the collaboration of the villagers so she could capture Snow White.

Suddenly the Knights took a cloth sack that covered a woman's head and Emma finally realized that she was a prisoner of the queen.

"That's what's going to happen to whoever helps bandit Snow White!" A cruel grin spread to her lips tinged with red, and Emma thought that Regina was one of the sexiest creatures she'd ever seen.

''She will kill me!'' The woman screamed in panic.

Emma tried to get up, but was stopped by Killian's hook on her arm.

"What do you think you're doing, love?"

"I can't let Regina kill that woman. I need to convince her...''

"Swan, that's not Regina you're used to. That Regina would kill you without thinking twice simply for interrupting her.'' Hook let go of her arm slowly. "Besides, we can't change the past, remember? Any small change can be a catastrophe in the present or future. Whatever your destiny, we can't interfere. If we change anything this can bring harm to everyone. We don't know what or whom or how then I suggest that we don't do anything stupid if we want to return to the world we know.''

Emma sighed defeated beside him.

No, it was not the stranger. It was for Regina. She wanted to be able to do something to minimize the darkness in her heart. She felt this uncontrollable urge to always do her best to save Regina, even if it was her own.

''We need to find Rumple. The sooner the better.'' Emma's voice sounded low.

"I agree, but there is one thing we must do first.''

They waited until Regina finally left the village and people dispersed and then Hook searched for some clothes Emma could use to blend in with the locals and not draw so much attention.

''Much better. '' He smirked as Emma came out from behind a thick trunk.

''Is this really necessary? '' She struggled to squeeze into the corselet. "How do women breathe with it? I could not have gotten a more... _comfortable_ outfit?

''Tell me, Swan.'' Hook looked from head to toe. "What would you do if Regina saw you there?"

"I... I do not know. ''

"Swan, I know you seem to have a magnetic field pulling you close to her, but remember, she can't see you here. She might end up remembering you when we get back to Storybrooke and I do not know if that would be a good thing.''

"I don't have a magnetic field that pulls me to her.'' Emma looked away.

''Whatever.'' He adjusted his bag on her shoulder. "The point is, we need to minimize the damage if we can not avoid some contact, and not run right into them. We can't leave a lasting impression. ''

"The only lasting effect that worries me right now is the effect of this corselet on my body.''

''The effect of this corselet on your body is definitely less than what we can cause if we affect the timeline.'' He moved closer to her and helped her straighten her cloak. ''You may not come from a world with magic, but I do and believe, even the smallest change can be a complete disaster. We have to be careful, Swan. Things should happen as they have in the past.''

''Okay. I understood. Now we'll find a way to find Rumple.''

Emma and Hook walked through the woods in search of Rumplestiltskin's castle when the clatter of horses and carriage made them leave the road again.

''It could be the queen again, come on!'' Killian pulled her off the road and they hid among the trees and bushes again.

"This is becoming a habit.'' Emma grumbled.

They watched in silence as the horses and King Midas's chariot stopped because of a fallen log in the middle of the road.

Emma's eyes brightened as Charming left the carriage.

''This is...''

''Your father.''

Automatically she looked around for Snow. She knew exactly what time it was, and her heart began to pound. She was about to witness the moment her parents met and smiled as she saw Snow on one of the branches of a large tree a few feet off the ground. _It's not just any kid who gets a chance to see their parents fall in love._ Emma thought as she turned her gaze between Snow and Charming, anxious. Her heart was pounding so fast that she suspected that if there was no sound around everyone could end up listening, but when she went to lean on a branch to better observe the first encounter of their parents, the branch crack with a loud click. Enough for Snow to hear and lose her concentration, falling off the branch she was in.

"Do you know that fact that even the slightest changes can have consequences?" Emma looked at him with her best dog expression that had fallen off the displacement. "What happens if it's a big change? Like, the biggest one.''

"Swan..." He rolled his eyes. ''What did you do?''

"The thug on the tree was Snow White. This was the moment my parents met.''

"Please tell me you're joking."

''I wish.''

''Let's go.'' Hook sighed irritably. "Let's find a way to fix it."

They were walking for hours when they finally spotted the Dark One's castle.

"Maybe it's better if I'm not with you." Hook winced. "Rumplestiltskin and I have a complicated past and I bet he would kill me as soon as he saw me."

"You bet!" Dark One's voice and unmistakable laughter frightened them. "I can't express my happiness at this moment! I've waited so long for this!''

He turned his wrist and then Hook was suspended in the air with an invisible force tightening his neck.

''Stop it!'' Emma shouted.

"Why don't you run and let me enjoy this beautiful moment, my dear?"

"Look, he will not do anything to you. You need to hear me.''

''And why would i do that?''

"Because otherwise you'll never see your son again."

Rumplestiltskin seemed to consider for a few seconds and then shot Hook away and turned to Emma.

''What do you know about my son?''

''His name is Baelfire. You plan to cast a curse in the hope of meeting him again, but who is going to cast the curse is the Queen.''

"Who told you that?" He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious.

"I break the curse so you can finally find him. I am the product of true love.''

"But that's just speculation... part of my plan. I still don't conclude it.

"But you will, and you will."

''If that's true then it means...''

''We are from the future.''

"But time travel has never been done.''

''Until now. Look, we need your help.''

''My help?'' Rumplestiltskin's strange laugh echoed through the forest. "Answer me something then. I find my son?''

Emma was silent for a moment. Neal's death still fresh in his memory.

''Answer me!''

''Yes.''

''Bae.'' The Dark One's face seemed to light up, if only minimally. ''My Bae. How do I find him? No. Don't tell me. If I got it I don't want anything in my head that could ruin it.''

''Maybe it's already ruined.'' Emma threw her doggy look that fell off the displacement again.

"You've changed things.'' Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes irritably. ''What did you do?''

''We prevented my parents from meeting.'' She made a face that could be considered lovely if the man cared.

Rumplestiltskin led them to his castle and after a brief chat Emma finally told him who her parents were.

''King George's son! The one from whom I arranged the wedding.''

''The wedding can't happen because the ring that he would give the bride is stolen by Snow White. Or at least it should have been.''

"It's hard to believe your story."

''It's here in the book, I'll show you!''

To her surprise when she took the book, everything that happened after that moment was gone.

''When you change something in the past the future is uncertain.'' Rumplestiltskin looked bored. "The future, as you can see, is a blank page.''

"We need to make Snow steal the ring so they can meet."

''You're lucky! There's a ball at King Midas Castle today. Your precious Prince James will be there and his ring too.''

''Snow has to go there too!'' Emma smiled excitedly.

"And how are we going to do this, love? We have no idea where she is.''

''Allow me.'' Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

He got up and went to a crystal ball that was on a dresser and soon the image of Snow appeared. She was at the harbor talking to Blackbeard trying to get a seat on his ship to leave the Enchanted Forest and finally get rid of Regina's pursuit.

"Can you help us or not?" Emma turned angrily to Dark One.

"I don't do miracles, my dear. You made this mess and it's your job to fix it.''

"If she's looking for a way out of here, maybe I can help." Hook said thoughtfully. "We need to find her and persuade her to go to the ball to steal the ring."

They headed for the harbor and managed to persuade Snow to attend the ball.

(...)

"And now we do what? Do we sit down and pray for her to do it? I don't like to leave things to chance. What if she can not? What if she get caught by the guards?''

"That's why you're going to the ball." Rumplestiltskin turned his wrist and an invitation to the ball appeared in his hand.

Emma raised an eyebrow, feeling confused and excited in the same proportion. Going to a ball and seeing your parents meeting for the first time would be fantastic.

She took the invitation from the Dark One's hands and when they made a move to leave he ordered them to stop.

"You don't think you're going to be able to get into a real ball like that, do you?" Rumplestiltskin pointed at them with disregard. "In these clothes, the best you can get is into a party of some miserable village."

"And how shall we go then?" Emma raised a brow in defiance.

He laughed, that strange laugh that sent chills down Emma's spine, made her want to laugh, then wriggled them around in a reddish purple smoke.

When the smoke subsided both Emma and Hook were dressed in royal costumes, however, there was a considerable change in her.

''That's what I call poly juice spell.'' Emma laughed as she stared at her new body.

"Spell what?" The two men looked at her in confusion.

''Nothing.'' She ran a hand through her new body and smiled.

"Why did you turn her into a man?" Hook pointed the hook toward him threateningly.

"I'd be careful with that. I still have not given up on the idea of killing you.'' Rumplestiltskin took a step toward him.

''Who cares?'' Emma turned from side to side trying to look at every detail of her new body. "At least I got rid of that corset that was slowly killing me.

Rumplestiltskin moved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of them. She looked at her image proudly. _You're a real Prince Charming, aren't you, Emma Swan?_ She could finally see the changes in her appearance.

Her curls had disappeared, giving way to straight, short hair but still long enough to fall into her eyes. She was even more like David and it made her happy.

"Now get out of my way and get Snow White to take that ring before the timeline implodes." Rumplestiltskin moved his hand again and they appeared near the castle of King Midas.

"Let's do this at once so we can get back to Storybrooke soon and you can get back to being _you_." Hook grunted grumpily.

''I'm loving it.'' Emma smiled widely.

At least she wouldn't have to dance with Killian all night and it would give her more time to keep him away from her.

They delivered the invitation and soon the King himself appeared to greet them.

"Who should I take in my castle?"

''Princes Charles and Alexander.''

"It is an honor to receive you. Enjoy the ball.'' He bowed briefly. "Announce the princes Charles and Alexander.

"Mary Margaret and David always talk about these balls with such joy. What is so interesting about them?'' Emma looked around curiously as she and Hook entered the room.

When they reached the center of the hall, Emma saw some royal members in a complex dance of synchronized movements and she stopped gaping as she watched.

In fact, it was charming and Emma found herself imagining dancing one of those choreographies with Regina. She shook her head in frustration. That would never happen. Not in this life.

"Oh, I'm not going to dance this. No chances. I don't even know how to do these choreographies. Who should I dance with? What if I overthrow one of the royalty girls?''

''Swan, slow down.'' Hook put a hand on her shoulder. "If any lady comes to you to dance, just let go of instinct. Remember who you are a daughter. You were born for this.''

"Can they come to me?" Emma looked at him in horror. Suddenly it was no longer so funny to be there cover. ''I Do not...''

"You don't want to stand in the middle of the hall and get all the attention, will you?" Hook looked around apprehensively. "People are already starting to look at us.''

''Okay.'' Emma rolled her eyes and moved toward a girl who was apparently alone.

She took her out for a dance and smiled relieved when she realized that by some miracle - or perhaps because she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - she really had it in her as a natural gift.

Suddenly the ball became silent and when Emma turned to see the reason, she saw Regina in all her glory. She had probably just arrived. She was talking to King Midas, and Emma rolled her eyes as she saw the fear on the man's face and everyone around them. Some of his Knights came in and stood in formation near the door.

Emma had stopped dancing and looked at Regina as if she were looking at the most precious thing in her life and when their eyes met, she felt a shiver run down her spine. Emma felt as if there were only two in the hall. The Queen smiled at her and began to walk towards her like a feline going to her prey. Hers emeralds tied to brown eyes as if by a spell.

"You." Regina looked at the girl beside Emma. ''Move.''

The girl bowed awkwardly and stumbled out of her dress and the Queen laughed at her fear.

"You." She looked at Emma. "Show me what you can do."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Swan felt a confidence that he knew did not belong to her.

Regina raised an eyebrow and let Emma lead her to the center of the small hall. The other guests watched the scene too astonished to return to dance. No one knew for certain why she was there, but they were relieved that she had not killed anyone yet.

Emma put her hand on Regina's back and slowly began waltzing around the room. Their eyes remained locked on each other as always happened with them, and Emma was beginning to wonder if what Hook had said earlier was true. If there was something that would always take her to Regina one way or another. She knew that the Queen was not seeing Emma Swan in front of her but a boy with features that resembled her own and she found herself wishing she was not in disguise. Despite her haughty stance, Emma noticed a slight shudder in Regina and wondered why.

"To whom do I owe honor?" The Queen asked after a few seconds.

''Prince Alexander.'' Emma's voice faltered and a flash of disappointment seemed to sting Regina's eyes, but Emma could not be sure.

''Do I scare you?''

"No, Your Majesty." Emma tried to keep her breath in control. "It is not every day that the most beautiful Queen chooses me to lead her during a ball."

"You really are a Prince Charming, aren't you?" Regina scoffed, but inside she felt naked for that pair of emeralds.

She felt that the boy in front of her could read her better than anyone else and it bothered her. The Queen saw in Alexander's eyes something she had not seen for a long time when looks were directed at her. Admiration and something else she didn't dare to name. She felt the young prince's warm body pressed against hers and even under the official robes she could feel her muscles moving sinuously and that made her wonder what the sight of the handsome boy would otherwise be moving with her body pressed against hers, yet there was something in those green eyes that glittered every time they looked at her, something Regina had seen only once in her life but refused to believe anyone could ever feel for her again.

The hair fell gracefully over the prince's eyes and his long lashes formed delicate shadows over the cheekbones. Her thin, rosy lips were always in a half smile and her voice was soft and firm at the same time all the while they were chatting low as they danced around the room as if there was no one else there. The Queen felt numb with that boy, and the whole situation was getting out of her control. Suddenly the music stopped and she looked around, noting that they all stared in astonished then as if awakening from a trance she wrapped them in her purple smoke and disappeared from there.

As soon as they disappeared one of the guards appeared informing King Midas that Snow White had been seen in his castle. Killian cursed and ran out of the hall to try to find out if she had managed to get the ring. He smiled as she disappeared through the forest and back into the castle while the guards searched in vain for the bandit Snow White. Emma had disappeared with Regina and there was nothing he could do at the time so he just had to enjoy the rest of the ball.

Moments later Emma found herself in a room and before she could think of anything she felt her body being thrown against the large bed near the window. Her eyes widened as she saw Regina moving like a cat on the bed, crawling sensuously over her body.

 _Oh my God. This must be some kind of dream. This is not happening. This can't happen._ Emma closed her eyes tightly for a moment trying to keep her breath in control. _This is happening._ She bit her lip to prevent a groan as the Queen sat on her hip.

Regina looked at her for a moment and was nervous because somehow that face was not totally strange, but she could not access in her memories where she knew, but that was not all that bothered her. For some reason Alexander seemed not to fear her and always held her gaze. Regina found this an extremely seductive imprudence. The prince seemed to be strong under those robes, and unlike the people around her, it did not seem that her presence displeased him. On the contrary. Alexander seemed at ease with the Queen while the rest of royalty tolerated her because they had no choice.

"You seem very comfortable with my presence." Regina rested her hands on her still-covered abdomen. ''Why?''

"And why should I not be?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

''You do not know who i am?''

''Regina Mills, Queen of the Enchanted Forest.'' Swan propped himself on his elbows and held her gaze. ''The most beautiful of all.''

Regina shivered through her body. Whoever this prince was, he certainly didn't care about his life.

"Your Majesty has brought me here to...?" Emma ventured. She was already there, would not give in now and what else could go wrong? She was under a cover spell and even if Regina remembered it when she and Hook returned to Storybrooke, she would not know that Prince Alexander was actually Emma Swan.

She felt his body nearly combust with the Queen's touch on his waist and his eyes widened at the feel of something throbbing in his pants. _Damn it. I do not believe that. This fucking body._

Emma looked away for a moment and was graced by the sight of the cleavage of Regina's dress. Inevitably she moistened her lips and Regina smiled at the prince's bold stare.

''Like what you see?'' The Queen smiled mischievously.

"Your Majesty can not imagine how much.''

Before she could think of anything Emma felt the Queen's lips against hers. A fierce, urgent, needy kiss. The kind of kiss that you've waited too long. Emma received Regina's lips willingly and responded to the kiss with such intensity that the Queen could hardly think of anything else. She felt a desire, a kind of need, passion, something she had never felt before, but it was not the kind of thing she would want to stop to think about right now.

Without interrupting the kiss the Queen got rid of Emma's vest and chemise, leaving her toned chest exposed and the prince moaned in the kiss as he felt Regina's fingernails clawing his abdomen mercilessly. A pain that made Emma's cock pulsate with desire, yet she would let the Queen command.

Emma had heard enough about Regina's past to know that she would never force her into anything if she ever got a chance to be with her. Emma would not force a kiss or caress. She would let Regina decide what to give and when. That, of course, if one day Regina wanted her just the way she wanted her.

The Queen slid her hand between their bodies and squeezed the prominence throbbing inside the Prince's pants and Emma moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. _Regina probably inflicts pain as a way of repaying all the pain they have inflicted on her over the years_ , Emma thought. She appreciated the brunette's image above her as Regina held her hands firmly above her head.

''That's not fair.'' Emma gasped as she felt the brunette move almost imperceptibly over her hip.

''Excuse me?'' Regina raised an eyebrow and leaned toward the prince.

"I mean I'm at a disadvantage here, Majesty.'' Emma said gently. "I'd like to see you, too."

Emma stared at her so intensely that the Queen thought that somehow the young prince could see her soul, her heart. She felt more exposed than in her whole life. She was reluctant. Why could Alexander make every fiber of her being vibrate with his words and his gaze? These sensations and questions were beyond Regina's control and she would show no doubt or weakness, especially in the face of someone she had never seen before. Alexander would just be a hobby, a diversion. Something to distract her that night. At least that was what the Queen had silently repeated to herself since their eyes met in the hall of King Midas's castle.

"Maybe I can attend to your request." Regina laughed and with a flick of her wrist her dress disappeared leaving her completely naked.

Emma moistened her lips, and contrary to what Regina was accustomed to, the look the prince had given her was not just desire. There was that look again that she refused to name as if holding it away in her mind made it less real. She bit her lip and looked away, but the prince took her chin gently and turned it around until their eyes met again.

"You are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman among all kingdoms.'' Alexander's gentle voice sent a shiver through her body and Regina closed her eyes.

An incredibly gentle smile widened on Emma's lips as she saw the Queen blushing.

Regina cursed internally for that. It wasn't time to show weakness, she could not let this stranger disarm her in that way. She could not lower the walls she had built so carefully over the years in the blink of an eye.

Carefully Emma sat in a sitting position and her arms wrapped around the Queen's waist. His eyes still locked on hers.

Regina waited curiously for the prince's next move and a soft moan escaped from her lips as she felt the hot, moist tongue against her skin, sliding slowly down her neck and giving soft kisses on sensitive spots with a tenderness and devotion no other man or woman had never demonstrated.

Emma continued to kiss the exposed skin after hearing the Queen's response and her own breathing became heavier. That seemed so right. That was so... good.

"Mmhmm..." Emma groaned as she moved to kiss the valley of the Queen's breasts and her eyes met the browns in even greater adoration if that was possible.

The Queen took Alexander's face in her hands and leaned in to kiss him. This time the kiss was slower as if they were savoring each other's lips. As if they were exploring a feeling neither of them dared to name, each one for a reason, but delivered enough to feel as if sparks of electricity were moving between their bodies, shifting from one to the other.

Regina's tongue asked for passage and Emma gave in quickly. Her breathing grew heavier and faster as the kiss gained intensity and Emma completely forgot who she was and all that was going on around her. She had forgotten the portal, almost destroyed the future when she disrupted her parents' meeting, forgot even what was expected of her in Storybrooke. All she could think about was Regina's body pressed against hers and the softness of her skin under the touch of her hands, the taste of her kiss and the low moans that escaped her lips at every touch.

''Take me.'' Regina whispered, grabbing Emma's hair. Her words were warm, uneven with his panting, needy breath.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise and the Queen froze. Suddenly very aware of the tone of her voice. She try to stand up, but Alexander held her in place, gently.

"I'm here to serve you, my Queen." Emma finally managed to say. She felt her cock pulsing against her pants, as hard as she ever thought it could be.

Gently the prince reversed the positions and even more gently than before he again distributed kisses down the neck, shoulders and valley of the Queen's breasts. Emma took one of the nipples in her mouth and delighted in the taste of soft skin against her tongue.

Her heart was pounding so fast that Emma was afraid that Regina could hear. She knew that when the Queen looked at her face it was not her that was there, but for Emma that was not the most important at the moment.

Emma spread kisses down the brunette's abdomen and slid her tongue across the hip bone gently. She could feel the Queen's attentive and curious gaze upon her.

She parted the Queen's legs gently and laid down between them and kissed the brunette's exposed sex.

Regina felt a swirl of emotions invading her at the same time. Somehow that pair of emeralds looked incredibly familiar to her and it frightened her because she could not gain access in her memory to who they belonged to. Before she could realize her hand slipped between the prince's hair and she scratched the back of his neck gently encouraging him to continue with what he was doing. She felt one of Alexander's hands slide down her body to reach her breast and he squeezed it gently rolling the nipple between his fingers without stopping to move his tongue against her sex.

It was not long before the Queen felt her orgasm approaching. She groaned louder as she felt Alexander's tongue penetrating her and she felt him grin against her sex. Regina grabbed the boy's hair and pressed his face against her body.

"It's not because you have such a skilled tongue that you can smile like that.''

Before Emma could answer the queen pulled her through her hair and she grimaced in pain. Regina looked at the prince's face, covered with her juices and a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

''Today you will discover what meaning of queening the Queen.''

She sank to her knees on the bed with a force that Emma had never thought Regina had and threw her against the mattress moving over her in such a sensuous and torturously slow way that Emma thought she could cum just with that sight. She looked confused as the Queen ran past her dick and kept moving over her body. When Regina stopped short before her chin a flash of achievement crossed Emma's gaze.

''I can barely wait.'' Alexander moistened his lips and waited.

Regina positioned herself with one leg on each side of his head and slowly lowered herself until her cunt was in contact with the prince's mouth. She didn't have to tell him what to do. Emma's anxious tongue penetrated her and the Queen tossed her head back from a heat she had not felt in a long time.

She grabbed the prince's hair again and began to move her hip back and forth over Alexander's lips leaving from his nose to chin gleaming with her fluids. She was almost there.

Emma gently slid her hands down Regina's thighs and grabbed her ass helping her move over her mouth. She felt her cock pulsing with desire, and the thought of it made her moan against the brunette's cunt.

Regina closed her eyes with the new sensation and her lips broke into a silent scream as she came hard into the prince's mouth.

Emma continued to move her tongue against the queen's sex, delighting in her taste, drinking every drop of her orgasm.

The blonde was ready to enter the gates of heaven or hell after tonight, because there was no way she could face Regina, _her_ Regina without remembering what was happening now. She did not know what could happen in one of those moments of tension between the two and God let Regina not find out about that night.

(...)

**_Storybrooke._ **

Regina woke up scared in the middle of the night. A dream with a stranger, a memory too vivid, too intense and too real for her to ignore. At her side Robin was sleeping peacefully and she took the opportunity to go downstairs and drink a glass of water.

''Henry?'' She frowned as she found the boy sitting in the living room staring at nothing.

He didn't answer, just looked at her in silence.

''Honey, is everything okay?'' Regina approached with concern and touched her face affectionately, forgetting for a moment the dream she had had moments ago.

"Do you think she's all right?"

"Your mother is the most stubborn and strongest creature I know, my dear.'' Regina smiled sweetly at him trying to push aside her own concern for the blonde.

"But we have no idea where she is..."

"Henry, your mother is somewhere in the past. That's the only thing we know right now, and though it does not cheer me up, she's with Hook. I don't trust him, but I trust her and I know she'll find a way to get back to you, dear.''

"How can you be so sure? Until a few hours ago she was wanting to leave and leave me behind. That's what she always does. She runs away.'' Henry felt the tears burning in his eyes and shook his head irritably. "She's not strong. She is afraid so she runs away. She...''

''Henry Daniel Mills!'' Regina stood up and stared at him. "Emma can be a stubborn and hardheaded, but I will not admit you talk about her like that."

"But it's the truth! She is weak and will run away again because she does not have the courage to tell yo-

''Regina? It's all right?'' Robin's sleepy, worried voice interrupted the discussion of mother and son.

''Sorry if we woke you up, dear.'' She smiled awkwardly at the archer. ''And you young boy, go to your room and no internet or video game or cell phone for a week.''

Henry glared at her, and without another word ran upstairs to his room.

"And don't run down the stairs!"

Regina let her body fall onto the couch and buried her face in her hands, trying to stifle a frustrated cry.

"Regina..." Robin approached cautiously. ''What happened?''

''Henry is worried about Emma, but he ended up blowing up and said things about her that I can not allow him to say.''

"He's just a kid. He is confused, afraid.'' Robin caressed the brunette's back slowly. ''Everything will be alright.''

"I hope you're right.'' She leaned in and kissed him briefly. "Go to bed, my dear. I'm going.''

He nodded and got up taking the path to the room again as Regina moved her way from the kitchen to her office. She couldn't go back to sleep now. Not after that dream and not after this argument with Henry.

She poured herself a generous dose of her cider and sat down on the couch. Regina suspected that if Robin had not appeared at that moment Henry would end up revealing something about Emma that the blonde was not ready to tell anyone and at the same time she thanked the archer silently for having interrupted she caught herself wondering what it could be that she Emma was hiding that she wanted to get her to leave and leave Henry behind.

Regina took a generous sip of her cider and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes and letting her mind drift back to the dream that had awakened her. Kind of a memory. Apparently from her Evil Queen time, but Regina didn't remember meeting anyone back then who looked at her as intensely and tenderly as the pair of green eyes in her dream. She felt a chill run down her spine and she shuddered.

"I hope that idiot is not doing much damage on the timeline or things are going to get even more messy in everyone's lives." Regina sighed and poured another shot into her glass. Unbeknownst to the brunette, she fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! You have been amazing with me! I must say that your comments made me very happy. Thank you for your kind words. 
> 
> I can not wait to find out what else you expect from this story.
> 
> Honestly, I was not planning to carry this story for many chapters, the initial idea is a short fic with a maximum of five chapters, but let's see where things go.
> 
> Please advise me of any errors.

**_Enchanted Forest. The Queen’s room._ **

The Queen felt even more confused as the prince's arms wrapped around her as she shivered and felt her legs weaken with the intensity of the orgasm and he helped her lie down and remained silent beside her. Emma could feel her dick pulsing inside her pants, but she was doing her best to ignore it and focus only on Regina's well-being. She gently hugged the brunette and spread soft kisses down her shoulders and neck. The Queen's eyes closed for a moment, and she took advantage of the fact that the prince could not see her face and was carried away by the moment.

When her breath finally normalized and her body calmed down, the Queen turned and rolled Emma on the bed, reassembling her hip. She smiled as the prince moved his hip in search of more contact.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" The Queen leaned down and whispered in the prince ear as she slid her nails through his arms and abdomen.

"Your Majesty may bet." Emma gasped.

"If you hadn't been so skilled with your tongue, I'd ask if it's your first time."

''Technically.'' Emma smiled as she saw the brunette stop and face her in confusion. "It's my first time with a Queen.'' _And if you're going to consider the other detail, then yes, this is my first time and I'm glad it's with you._ Emma thought.

"I see..." Regina moved from the prince's hips. "Then perhaps I should show you the meaning of queenly in every way."

Emma looked at her confused for a few moments and her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

''You don't need...''

"You're saying you do not want to-" A mixture of anger and something else Emma could not read passed the Queen's face, and she turned away.

''No!'' Emma didn't care if she was sounding desperate. The last thing she wanted was for the Queen to feel unwanted. "That's not what I mean, my Queen. What I mean is you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to do anything you don't just want to satisfy me. Not with me.'' She held the Queen's hands gently, showing she was free to stand up and leave if she wished. "I said I'm here to satisfy you, my Queen. And that's exactly what I want.''

Regina said nothing. Her body still.

Emma almost gave in, saying maybe she'd better leave. A few minutes passed, and they remained so, sitting on the bed, silent as Emma gently held the Queen's hands in hers.

When she felt the woman's body in front of her relax Emma laid a hot kiss on her throat before smiling softly at the other woman. She kissed her deeply, reveling as Regina's groaned as she tastes herself in the prince's tongue.

The Queen looked into Alexander's kind and loving eyes and had to fight the urge to say something cruel. This boy was doing things with her, things that she hadn't allowed herself for a long time and that was scaring her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She hated feeling exposed, but with him it was as if she had no control of her emotions or feelings. And feeling exposed as she was feeling now was testing her ability not to give in to the instinct to protect herself, not to attack.

''Hey, stay with me.'' The gentle, almost pleading voice of the young prince stirred her from his thoughts. "I wouldn't do anything that could hurt you."

The Queen smiled and wrapped her arms around Alexander, who hugged her tightly inhaling the scent of her skin, letting her eyes close and appreciating every second of that hug that seemed so intimate and Emma wondered if it would be that way with _her_ Regina.

''I want it.'' The Queen whispered after a few seconds.

''What?'' Emma pulled away just enough for her eyes to meet.

"When I suggested." The Queen looked down the middle of the prince's legs, not sure how to express what she had suggested. "It wasn't because I thought I should. I don't do anything I don't want. Not anymore." The last part was so low that if the blonde was not so close to her she wouldn't have heard.

Emma felt her heart clench in the same way as when Cora tried to tear it away when she fell into the portal to save Regina. It was an almost unbearable pain to think of all that pain _her_ Regina had gone through and to think that in part the blame for this was her mother wasn't helping. Her instinct to protect the Queen was even intense than before. Emma wished she could stay there forever to prevent other painful things from happening to the Queen, but she knew she couldn't. It was already altering things too much in the past and she didn't know what consequences this could have in the present or future. 

''Lay down.'' The Queen's firm voice stirred Emma from her thoughts and she obeyed immediately.

When Regina stared at her, there was a gleam in her eyes. An almost predatory, malicious glow of the sort that meant that Emma was about to have one of the best nights of her life.

Regina slipped from Emma's lap, kneeling before the young prince. She caressed her warm palms on his thighs, licking her lower lip as she stared at the obvious bulge in his pants.

''Fuck.'' Emma's eyes widened for a moment as she wondered if this sort of expression was allowed with the Queen, but when her eyes met and Regina looked at her with a arched eyebrow and a mischievous smile on her lips, she didn't care anymore.

''Indeed.'' The Queen nodded, sliding her fingers up and undoing the button of Alexander's pants.

Emma lifted her hips, biting her cheek as she watched Regina on her knees, her perfectly careful fingers scraping lightly against her abdomen as she undid his pants. Regina then dragged her by the legs, her eyes darkening as she approached her goal.

She felt her pussy dripping as she saw Alexander finally naked in front of her. The Queen could not resist. She immediately leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of the prince's cock, turning her tongue against the sensitive head.

''Jesus Christ!'' Emma hissed, being caught by surprise. Her hip moved against Regina's mouth, accidentally tapping the tip of her cock in her throat. ''Sorry.'' She took a deep breath, pulling back her hips, but the brunette seemed not to care what had happened.

Regina leaned forward again, this time sucking hard at the tip before slowly sliding her mouth down the length of Alexander. The prince looked up, wide-eyed as Regina swallowed slowly. She moaned loudly, keeping her hips as still as possible so she wouldn't make the Queen choke again. Emma's eyes rolled as her cock was squeezed through the woman's narrow throat. She couldn't keep her eyes open, her body restless in need as she tried desperately to keep control of her hips.

Emma could barely think at that moment. All her concentration was on trying not to move and end up hurting the Queen anyway.

Regina sucked him hard as she returned to the top of Alexander's cock, twirling on the tip once more before she took her lips from him. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, her hand replacing her mouth as she watched Alexander's hips move at the touch.

"I can feel you holding back, Your Highness.'' Regina smiled, squeezing the prince's cock lightly. ''There is no necessity.'' The Queen's eyes never leaving Emma's as she slowly slid her hand down his hard limb, a salutary smile forming on his lips. "You can be as rough as you wish."

"I understand that maybe you really like something rough, but can we... not today... You may think I'm too shy to ask this, but I want you to know that I'm not like the others.'' A faint blush tingled the prince's cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly already waiting for a sarcastic answer or something coming from the brunette.

The Queen didn't answer. She was looking at Emma with an arched eyebrow and trying to disguise as best she could her surprise at the prince's request. Regina couldn't remember a time when someone had been kind to her, whether in bed or in any other aspect of her life since she had become queen. 

The people she took to her bed to satisfy her didn't bother to show delicacy, they just did what she said. Whether through fear or another feeling, she never cared to know, but Alexander with her green eyes that glittered in adoration every time they looked at her, his soft voice and his blond hair, seemed to have for her something that no one but Daniel demonstrated in years.

Regina shook her head as if to frighten away those thoughts and squeezed the prince's dick a bit more roughly.

"You said you were here to satisfy me, so either do it or you can leave."

Emma's eyes widened abruptly, unable to form any coherent thought.

She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave, never again, but she was afraid to surrender to the instincts and to overcome some limit with this new body of which she seemed to have no absolute control. At least not as the Queen approached her again and again slid her mouth down his dick by moving her head up and down, her tongue sliding around with every movement.

Saliva mingled with pre-cum and the Queen took the opportunity to masturbate the part of her lips had not yet reached. When Alexander began to move his hip, Regina took a deep breath as she slid her lips even more into the prince's penis. The thick cock filled the brunette's mouth and stretched her throat as he pushed her way, and as his lips tightened around the base of Emma's cock, Regina began to swallow.

Emma's hands seemed to move of their own accord, one entangled in the Queen's hair and another resting on her shoulder lightly. She concentrated not to pull her hair between her fingers or press the brunette against herself, simply wanting to feel her head rise and fall as Regina worked on her dick in the her throat. She kept her lower body still as much as she could, countering the Queen's previous order not to hurt the other woman. However, when Regina's free hand grabbed her hip and began to pull it to her mouth, Emma moaned loudly.

"What the... Oh, my God!" Emma was having trouble staying still and Regina squeezing and pulling her waist and sliding her hands toward her butt wasn't helping.

'I told you not to restrain yourself.'' Regina let go of the prince's dick, and Emma thought she could cum at that moment, only by the sight of the brunette in front of her. "I don't care what you want. Do as I say or leave. I will not repeat it.''

Emma looked at her with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

Despite all the libido that seemed to overflow the woman in front of her and her tone, it was enough to look into her eyes for a few seconds so that Emma could see _her_ Regina deep there.

Emma took a deep breath as she felt the brunette's lips around her cock again and closed her eyes for a moment, giving up.

Her stomach tightened as the head of her cock pushed into the Queen's tight throat, the sensation of a hot, clammy grip stealing her ability to think. She simply reacted, moving her hip again and screaming loudly. Regina found her rhythm and soon Emma was pushing her dick down the Queen's throat.

"Fuck, R-gina... I... I can't hold it any longer."

Regina moaned, her hand sliding around Alexander's hip to the prince's balls. She squeezed them lightly, rolling them in the palm of her hand, her thumb caressing softly as she pressed them into her hand. Alexander gasped aloud, his body trembling, vibrating, pushing his cock as deep as he could. Her thighs vibrated beneath Regina as his cock seemed to grow even harder, the balls narrowing, and he couldn't think of anything else. Regina took the prince's cock fervently, and the sight was too much for the blonde to deal with. She screamed Regina's name, holding her head in place as she felt her cum descend the Queen's warm throat.

Emma collapsed, her heart pounding so fast in her chest that it looked as though she had run a marathon as she landed almost lifeless against the soft pillows. She watched as Regina released her cock, a long trail of saliva following her as she finally let go of his cock. The brunette smiled contentedly as she watched the prince on her bed. His chest rising and falling panting, a thin line of sweat at his temples and the tender look he offered to her at such a moment.

Regina smiled, rising to straddle Alexander's hips and kissing him deeply. Her throat was a little dry, but she was quickly distracted by the insistent tongue sliding against her lips. She opened her mouth, moaning against Emma's lips as a hot tongue slid against hers. Emma grabbed her hip and pulled her forward, gently.

Her fingers wandered over the prince's sculpted torso, groaning against his mouth as she felt the hard muscles beneath her fingertips. The Queen moved softly and gasped as she felt Alexander's cock sliding against her slit. She wanted him inside, now. Emma could feel her cock hardening again when Regina start to move slowly in her lap. Their bodies found a slow, torturous rhythm as Emma recovered from her first orgasm that night and felt her cock harder as she sliding against the Queen's cunt.

Regina moved her hand between their bodies until she reached the prince's dick and guided him to her soaked pussy. She rubbed it up and down once, moving her hip back and pressing him forward. She hissed as she felt the Alexander's cock sliding into her pussy.

Emma, noticing the slight pain in Regina's face, immediately pulled back.

''You okay?''

"Yes." the Queen replied without looking at him.

The flush that dyed Regina's cheeks was incredibly sexy for Emma. However, she didn't want the woman to feel any kind of pain, regardless of Regina's insistence, so she pulled away, disobeying her again.

"You really are different from the others.'' Regina frowned. "You're not afraid to go against my orders. You don't fear me.''

"Do I have reason to fear you, my Queen?" Emma stroked the brunette's face and smiled with the expression that showed surprise and at the same time struggled to remain impassive.

"I can tear your heart out with just one movement and smash it.'' Regina put her hand on the prince's chest. "Or I can just tear it off and make you obey me because we always have two options when we remove someone's heart.''

"Actually there are three.'' Alexander answered softly. ''The third is to return it and let the person follow what is in your heart.''

"That would hardly be an option."

"Then go on, Regina.'' Alexander slid her hands down the queen's back gently, resting them on her waist. "Tear my heart and control me so I can do exactly what you want. Or crush it. I don't care. I would die happy in your arms.''

There was no disrespect or challenge in the prince's voice, but Regina thought she had noticed a defeated tone, even saddened in her voice.

''Who are you?'' The Queen whispered so softly that if she had not been in her lap, Emma would not have heard.

Emma didn't answer. She didn't have an answer for that. At least not one that did not involve revealing her true identity so she just leaned against the brunette and kissed her.

"It's not okay if you feel pain." Emma murmured against her lips.

''As you wish.'' Regina grumbled.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall against the prince's shoulder as she felt his fingers sliding gently against her sex.

"No." Regina whispered firmly when Alexander made a move to change their position.

He nodded and slid a finger inside the woman's soaked pussy.

The Queen groaned low and moved her hips for more contact.

Carefully he added one more finger and after a while, one more, moving them slowly until Regina was panting and moaning in his lap.

"I want you inside me now."

Emma nodded slowly, removing her fingers, then leading her cock against the brunette's entrance again.

Feeling the prince's hesitation, Regina moved her hip against him, moaning low as she felt him slide a few inches inside her.

''Go on. Fill me.''

''Oh God.'' Emma groaned.

Those words coming from the Queen's lips, almost a purr making her cock throb at their sound. Emma gasped heavily, feeling her body vibrate with that sensation and the need to move forward as she waited for the brunette to adjust.

"More, Alexander.'' The Queen groaned, her fingernails burrowing into the prince's shoulders.

The way Regina groaned her false name almost made Emma cum. She could only imagine the sound of the brunette moaning her name. _Emma._ _Emma, make me come. Fill me, Emma._ Begging for her and not for the prince she saw every time he looked at her. _Damn spell_ , Emma thought as she fight to keep control.

Moans and incoherent words escaped their lips each inch as Alexander slid his cock into the Queen's cunt. Regina's hip moved against his, encouraging him to move forward, reveling in the feel of the stick sliding and lengthening.

When she felt the prince was completely inside her, Regina stopped moving for a few seconds, giving her body time to adjust, and then she moved slowly against Alexander's cock, testing the sensation.

She threw her head back as she felt the prince's hand sliding between their bodies, a finger on her clit, massaging it gently.

''Yes!'' She moaned. ''Just like that, Alexander!''

Despite the sensation and all the excitement of the moment, Regina couldn't help but think of how this stranger seemed to know everything she liked and how. He seemed to read her body, her look, everything and without difficulty. _Who are you?_ The question echoed in her mind as she felt the desire in her body growing more and more.

"I need you to move, _Your Highness_.'' Regina opened her eyes and their eyes met again.

The greens darker, shimmering with desire and something else she dared not name at that moment and the browns overflowing with a pleasure that the Queen hadn't felt for a long time.

Emma moaned, slowly moving her hip at first, getting used to the incomparable feeling of being inside the Queen.

Her eyes glittered as she struggled to keep them open appreciating every reaction of the brunette. A low, throaty moan escaped Regina's lips as their bodies finally found a rhythm, moving slowly together.

The Queen felt herself getting wetter the more they moved, the excitement overflowing between them.

Emma groaned against Regina's shoulder, her hip finally moving quickly to meet her soaked pussy. She could think of nothing but their bodies moving together, her mind swimming with pleasure, nebulous with the need to come. Emma tried to resume the massage against Regina's clit, though the movement had become careless and uncoordinated because of her arousal.

"Fuck me, Alexander. Make me come.'' The Queen bit his shouder hard. "I want you to fill me."

Regina shouted with pleasure as Alexander's cock reached a new and incredibly pleasurable angle.

''Oh, Alexander! I'm going to- I'm-

''Come.'' Emma grunted. She was having trouble prolonging that moment with Regina being so vocal and the words she said and the way she said them. "Come to me, Regina.''

She had her own fantasies about the brunette, but that was far better than any of them and was far beyond anything Emma had ever imagined in her life.

The Queen's back arched as she screamed, her hip moving wildly as she was overtaken by the power of her orgasm. Alexander finally seemed to obey her orders. His hip moved in repeatedly, bumping into her cunt leading her to orgasm. Regina reached a second orgasm with the force of the Prince's impulses against the G-spot, Emma finally reaching the edge and feeling her hot liquid spilling into the brunette as she had ordered moments earlier.

The two of them collapsed on the bed and Alexander moved gently, pulling away. His hands sliding gently down her back as the brunette leaned over him, relaxed for the first time that night.

''I love you.'' Alexander whispered before he could contain the words.

''What?'' The Queen stared at him in astonishment as she had been repelled by an invisible force.

"I–" Emma seemed to consider, but there was no denying it. ''I love you.''

"Don't you dare repeat that nonsense.'' The Queen rose quickly and looked away. "I already had what I wanted for today. You'd better go, Alexander.

"Regina, you have to believe me.'' Emma no longer cared if Alexander sounded desperate.

''Go away.'' The Queen's tone left no room for argument.

Emma shook her head in defeat. Maybe it was better that way. She had already changed things too much in the past and who knows what might happen if Regina believed her. She would probably be furious to discover that Alexander didn't really exist and would think this was some trick of Snow or some other enemy of hers. Besides that would only hurt her even more since her Regina was in Storybrooke happy with that forest man.

No. It was better that way.

Emma slowly stood up and gathered her clothes.

She cast one last glance at the Queen as she finished dressing, and she could see his watery eyes. The mask she had worn all that night was finally gone, but before Alexander could say anything the brunette moved her hand, making him disappear from her quarters.

(...)

''Swan! Finally!'' Hook grabbed her by the arm as the blonde hurried past him. ''Where were you? What happened there?''

She still looked like Alexander. She was still under Rumple's spell.

His eyes were red, his hair falling over his eyes, his clothes last night crumpled. The scent of Regina still present everywhere.

''I don't owe you explanation!'' She drew his arm freeing from his hook. "Let's find Rumple and go away once and for all. We have already fixed our mistake.''

(...)

**_Storybrooke._ **

When she woke up again, Regina was back in her bed. She didn't remember going there the night before after the argument with Henry, which indicated that Robin probably had carried her there. She sighed heavily as she remembered the fight with her son. She hated fighting with him, but she just couldn't let him talk about Emma like that. Not after all Emma had done for her, not after all the times the blonde had defended her in front of everyone regardless of what others would say or think. 

She felt a tightness in his chest. A new memory playing on the edge of her mind. She couldn't access it perfectly, but she knew that feeling. _Fear. Surrender. Love. Abandonment._

Regina closed her eyes tightly, trying to access the new memory, but all she got were flashes. The King Midas ball, a dance with someone she'd never seen, the royal chambers, a young man in front of her with a smile as familiar as his green eyes that glittered for her in adoration, but something about that memory didn't seem to fit.

''What did that idiot do?'' Regina rubbed her temples tiredly.

Reluctantly she got up from the bed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, thanking silent for Robin not being in her bed. She knew it was a selfish, wrong thought. He had been nothing but kind and gentle to her since they met, but she really was not in the mood to deal with him and his need for attention the whole time.

Her phone rang with a message from Snow reminding her of the coronation ceremony for the little prince that would happen at Granny's that night.

 _Those idiots! How can they think of anything other than finding a way to bring Emma back? No wonder she's considering leaving_. Regina thought as she stared at the message on her cell phone. For some reason she could not explain, imagining Emma walking out of her life again was even worse than when she saw her leave the other time. What was the real reason behind this sudden desire to leave? What was bothering her to the point of leaving and leaving Henry, her family, her friends? Shaking her head she set the phone aside and turned her attention to her breakfast.

''Henry's book!'' Regina remembered. "If there has been a change in the past then it will surely be there.''

She dropped her coffee and walked up to Henry's room, but the room was empty and the book wasn't there. She snorted, frustrated, and then tried to worry about something else for now.

(...)

When Emma and Hook crossed the portal back to Storybrooke she went straight to Granny's. She needed to see her parents, she needed to see Henry, and even if she wasn't sure if what happened in the past was clearly present in Regina's memory, she needed to see her, too.

Upon arriving at Granny's she came across the completely decorated diner and noticed that a party was about to happen. Upon entering she saw that it was a celebration organized by her parents. Her parents, who should be worried about her disappearance, her parents who should be looking for her, her parents who had apparently forgotten about her since they now had a small child to whom they could give their full attention and have everything they didn't have with her.

Emma swallowed hard and walked into the diner going straight to them and hugging them despite the overwhelming pain in her chest.

"We were worried when you didn't answer your phone.'' David looked at her.

''I'm fine... I'm okay.'' She turned her gaze between them and hugged them one more time.

"Mom..." Henry's voice woke her and she widened her eyes as she saw the book open on the table, on the page a painting of the Queen dancing with a mysterious prince.

"What?" Emma's eyes widened. _Shit._

Emma took the book from the table and flicked the pages almost as if waiting for pictures of the times she shared with the Queen in the royal chambers like Alexander, but to her relief (or not) just a picture of that moment was in the book. The moment the Queen had made the mysterious prince disappear from her room shortly after Emma had said she loved her. Without realizing it a tear slipped silently down her cheek.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow's alarmed tone had taken her from her thoughts.

''Nothing.'' She closed the book abruptly and slid it to the corner of the table. ''I just had a long day.''

Emma couldn't stop the tears when her parents announced the baby's name – Prince Neal. A tribute to Emma's first love and Henry's father. Even if it was not their intention, it turned out to be something that even touched Mr. Gold.

_We decided to name him a hero. Someone who saved us all. Someone we love and who loved us back without limits. Prince Neal._

Her parents' words echoed in her mind as the diner bell announced someone's arrival and there she was. Regina.

Emma felt her heart pound as she saw her, memories of what had happened while she was in the Enchanted Forest still alive in her mind. Behind her was Robin and his son. He put his hand around her waist and they went to one of the corner tables while Emma watched in silence.

''What happened to you?'' Ruby's voice startled her and she just looked at her.

''Nothing.''

"So why are you looking at Regina as a teenager in love with the impossible girl? I mean, not that you don't look at her like that all the time.'' Ruby smiled.

''What?'' Emma's eyes widened. ''I don't look at her like that! I think you've had too much to drink.''

''No, not a sip yet.'' Ruby shook her glass of juice in front of the blonde.

When Emma turned back to look at the spot where Regina was sitting with Robin she felt her stomach revolve as she saw them kissing.

She knew they were together, she knew that what had happened in the Enchanted Forest would not be repeated in Storybrooke, but seeing her with him was as if thousands of little needles were piercing through her heart like little cuts caused by a sheet of paper, the kind of cut that hurts the most.

''Emma...''

"Fill my mug, Rubs.'' The blonde pushed the empty mug toward the brunette and she just shook her head at the request of her friend. "And prepare another one."

''Em...''

"No." The blonde turned the liquid all at once and set the mug on the counter with a noise, already taking the other one Ruby had put for her. "I'm not going to disturb Regina. She's fine, she's happy and that's how I want her to continue.

Emma walked with some difficulty to the table where her mother and Henry were and picked up the book, returning to the counter.

She slid him toward the waitress, and Ruby looked at her in confusion.

''Keep it, please.''

''But– ''

"Don't ask me questions." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. ''If you want you can read the new pages that have been added there, but don't ask me anything. At least not now.''  

Ruby obeyed her friend's request and disappeared through the back doors of the diner with the book leaving Emma and two beer mugs behind.

"Good evening, Miss Swan.'' Regina's low, husky voice made her wince. "I'm relieved to see you're back, intact."

''I'm good at it.'' Emma still stared at the mugs before her.

"Though the past is not exactly intact, is it?" Regina didn't wait for an invitation to sit beside her, she just slid gracefully onto the bench in front of the counter. "What the hell did you do this time? I get flashes of events, but I can't put them together.'' 

"I don't know what you mean, Regina.'' Emma finally looked at her. "The only thing I directly interfered with was my parents' meeting, but as you can see, I've been able to sort this out. Otherwise Henry and I wouldn't be here now.''

''You what?'' Regina looked at her in alarm.

"There's nothing to worry about.'' Emma turned the contents of one of the mugs at once and the brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow. This was not her typical behavior. "I told you, everything is under control."

''Emma-''

"What happened in the past stays in the past.'' Emma turned the contents of the other mug and left, leaving a completely confused Regina behind.

She didn't know if Emma was referring to what had happened during her time travel or whether it was about that night when they argued at Granny's door when a simple conversation turned out to be something else and when they found out they were in Regina's bedroom, panting, naked and given to pleasure. She shook her head to push away those memories. No, Emma would not touch that now. Not after so long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you expect from this story, what you would like to see in the next few chapters and I will do my best to fit in with what I have in mind.
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews from you! This encourages me to continue and always try to do my best.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> PS: The photo is just so they can get a better idea of her clothes and masks, but Emma's hair is different from the picture. If anyone has questions about what hairstyle I chose for Emma I put the link in the final notes.

Almost two weeks had passed since the night at Granny's, and since then Regina had barely talked to Emma.

For some reason the brunette couldn't tell what it was, Emma seemed to be avoiding any kind of contact with her, and the few times they met were just workdays, when Emma practically flew by the city hall to deliver the paperwork of the week and they barely exchanged a word.

When Emma arrived to deliver the paperwork that Friday, Regina decided she would not let her leave without a good explanation of why she is avoiding her. They were not exactly best friends, but since Neverland a kind of delicate and cautious friendship was developing between them. Emma had helped with Henry's lack of memory when they returned from NY and her words echoed in the mayor's mind. _My superpower may not be perfect, but with you, Regina, I always know when you're lying._ And the way Emma had looked at her during this little talk. No. These thoughts should not be coming back now. Not when she was with Robin. Not when she was _happy._

When Emma entered the room Regina moved her hand quickly locking the place and the blonde looked at her in disbelief.

"Very well, Emma.'' Regina got up and walked around her desk, stopping before her from a distance she considered safe. "What happened there so you're avoiding me so blatantly?"

''Nothing happened.'' The blonde's voice faltered slightly, but enough for Regina to notice. "I already told you, Regina. What happened was that I almost made my parents never know each other, but I fixed it, did not I?''

"Not only that, Emma.''

 _Emma_. The name echoed in the sheriff's head with Regina's soft voice. Even though they had developed a kind of friendship since Neverland, she rarely called her name.

''I know there's something else. Something you're not telling me.'' Regina sighed wearily. "Henry told me you wanted to leave town because something was bothering you..."

"Henry, what?" Emma practically screamed.

"See..." Regina raised a brow, a satisfied smile playing on her lips now. There was proof that there was something going on and Emma was not telling her. "That's how I know there's something wrong and you don't want to tell me. I thought we were trying to build a friendship...''

Before Emma could answer a knock in the door interrupted her. Regina unlocked and a smiling Robin put his head in the open doorway.

''Oh, hello, Sheriff.'' He turned his gaze between them. "The boys and I are waiting for you, Regina.''

Emma felt her heart clench. Regina was going out with him and her son. _Their son_. The son they shared. They were going to go out as a family. Maybe take an ice cream or eat something or just go home and watch a movie together. She could not take so many guesses anymore.

Emma offered a forced smile to the archer and bade farewell to Regina, fleeing from that conversation that would lead nowhere and from all those assumptions.

She left and went straight to the Rabbit Role, probably the only pub in town where she could get drunk to try to forget everything that had happened when she had been in the past without Regina showing up with her boyfriend.

(...)

''Hey, Rubs, could you–''

''Emma?'' Regina's sleepy voice echoed across the line.

''Regina? Oh shit. Sorry, I don't..." Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. ''Damn it, Regina. Sorry, really. I wanted to call Ruby, but I think your number was the last one to whom I had called and...''

"It's all right, Emma.'' Regina replied after a while, trying to ignore the discomfort in her chest. ''Do you need something?''

"Nothing Ruby can not handle." Emma answered slowly, her words getting in the way a bit and making it clear she wasn't sober. "I should call her now.''

''I think it's better.'' Regina sighed. Once more with that discomfort in her chest. Since Emma and Hook had fallen on Zelena's time portal she had been feeling strange whenever the subject was the blonde and she no longer knew what to think about it. It was a new feeling, something Regina was not quite sure what it was and she was afraid to find out.

(...)

Ruby was closing Granny's when her cell phone rang.

''Hey, Rubs.'' Jimmy's voice echoed from the other side. "I think you'd better come in the Rabbit Role here."

"I'm not in the mood to go out today, Jimmy.''

"I see..." The boy sighed and seemed to knock something down, cursing incoherently from the other end of the line.

''Jimmy, is everything okay?''

"Rubs, you might as well come here before someone calls the mayor."

''What is going on?''

"Let's just say the sheriff's going to need a ride home."

The boy barely finished speaking and Ruby was already running toward the bar. She got there in a few minutes and found him holding Emma by the waist.

''How much did she drink?''

''I'm not sure.'' He helped her take the blonde out of the bar. "Maybe a bottle of whiskey, a few mugs of beer..."

"I'll take it from here, thank you, Jimmy.'' Ruby set Emma in the passenger seat and closed the door. "And please don't let that come to Regina's ears."

''I will do my best.''

''You are the best!'' Ruby kissed his face and got into the car taking the drive to the B&B and cursing the semi-unconscious blonde in her car.

When they arrived at the B&B she carried Emma to her room and put her under the shower, then took her to bed.

"What happened, Emma Swan?" She asked more of herself since the blonde was asleep in her bed.

When she left the bath Ruby remembered the book Emma had asked her to keep and picked it up to flip through the new pages in search of some clue to her friend's behavior. It was no secret to her that Emma was in love with Regina.

She sat on the edge of the bed and began to leaf through the pages modified by the adventure of her friend and Hook in the past and it was not long before she came across the image of the King Midas ball where a young man danced with the Queen. She looked at the image carefully for a few minutes and when she finally joined the pieces she almost screamed. _Emma._ Emma was the young man who had danced with the Queen. But it could not be just that. Something else had happened. She could feel it. Ruby ran to the next few pages and then came upon a rather unexpected image.

 _The Queen was sitting on her bed, the sheet pulled over her body, and before her the same young man at the ball. His hair was falling in his eyes and his chemise was open. There was no question of what had happened between them even though it was not clearly written in the book, but it was quite obvious. **I love you, the young man had said, and the Queen in all her disbelief had sent him away with a single movement of her hand. Too bruised for too long to believe in a feeling like love again.**_ Ruby felt a tear slip quietly down her face. She looked at Emma asleep in her bed and sighed. Those two idiots. She would have to do something about it. The problem is that here, in Storybrooke, Regina was with Robin and apparently happy. If she did something and Regina did not reciprocate Emma's feeling? What if she ended up leaving both of them unhappy? No, she could not risk it so much. She needed to think of another way to help the two most stubborn people she knew in her life.

The next morning Emma woke up still groggy and with an unbearable headache. She got up quickly when she didn't recognize the place and regretted it at the same moment when everything spun around her and she lay back again, mumbling and a laugh came to her ears as if she were at a rock show right next to the huge boxes of sound.

''Here.'' Ruby offered her an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Rubs.'' Emma thanked him and took a long drink of water. _Rubs?_ She lifted the blanket and noticed that she was wearing only her underwear and white tank top. _No, no, no._ "Please tell me we don't..."

"We already agreed long ago that our relationship works best as friends.'' Ruby rolled her eyes. "Besides, you were practically fainted. What kind of woman do you think I am?''

''I'm sorry, Rubs.'' Emma flinched in bed. "I really don't remember much about what happened yesterday after I left Regina's office.''

"Well, you probably went straight to the Rabbit Role that was where I caught you after Jimmy called me.''

"At least he didn't call my parents..." Emma smiled weakly. ''Or Regina.''

"I think he's more afraid of Regina than anyone else.''

''He doesn't need. She's not Evil Queen anymore. She changed. She...''

''Okay, okay.'' Ruby smiled. ''I already know that speech, okay?'' She sat down next to the blonde and reached for her. "What happened at Regina's office yesterday so that you would end up like this? It's been a few times when I've seen you like this and I know you only do it when something bothers you or when you want to get away from the thoughts in your head.''

''I went there to take the paperwork of the week and she locked the door as soon as I entered and began to ask me what was happening and I didn't want to talk and then she said that Henry told her that I was wanting to leave because there was something bothering me and then she said in that hurt voice that she thought we were building a kind of friendship and then Robin came in saying that he and the boys were waiting for her and I started thinking about a million things and I left running from there.'' Emma blurted.

Ruby remained silent for a moment, just caressing her friend's hair and back as she felt her tears wetting her leg.

''I read the book.'' Ruby whispered after a few minutes. "Regina probably knows something has happened..."

''She knows.'' Emma stared at her, her eyes brighter from the tears. "The day I came back and we were all at the diner she approached me when you went out to save the book and asked what I had done because she was having flashes, but she was not getting the pictures and the events together.

''Em–''

"No, Rubs. She's happy with that..." Emma grimaced and they both laughed. "Besides, I couldn't bear having to deal with another rejection. Not one coming from her. That's why I want to get out of here. I–''

"You're going to run away again." Ruby looked at her seriously. "Emma, you can't. Your parents, your son, your friends...''

"I can come and visit you once in a while now that there is no longer a magic barrier around the city.'' She shrugged. "I just need some time away... to try to forget her."

Emma was sitting at a table in the corner of the diner with a mug of hot cocoa and a grilled cheese, lost in thought as the bell above the door rang announcing the arrival of another customer. Emma turned to see who was and she didn't know what to do when she saw Regina coming toward her with a smile that would not let her guess if she was in a good mood or ready to make her have a bad day.

''Sheriff.'' She greeted the blonde and didn't wait for an invitation to sit down. ''How's your hangover?''

"My..." Emma frowned in confusion. ''How do you know?''

"Well, you called me last night when you were trying to call Miss Lucas." She smiled and again Emma couldn't decipher the meaning of that smile although she thought she saw her expression darken.

''I'm what?'' Emma picked up her cell phone again by the last calls made, and there was the mayor's number with a call near ten at night. ''Oh Gosh! Sorry, Regina.'' Emma buried her face in her hands.

"It's all right, Emma. I told you that yesterday. I just wanted to know if you could get Miss Lucas or if you were reckless enough to drive drunk around the city.'' Regina scolded her, but an amused smile played on her lips.

Despite the flashes she'd been having since Emma had fallen into the portal and the strange feeling in her chest, she felt light with this conversation. It was the first time in weeks that they were finally talking and things weren't weird.

"Ruby got me before I could drive out there." Emma smiled. "Apparently I went back to what I was doing after I hung up on you and Jimmy ended up calling her some time later. When I woke up I was here. I mean, not here at the diner. In the bedroom.''

''I figured out.'' Regina looked at her for a few seconds. "Well, I'm relieved to hear that the sheriff didn't drive drunk around town. I'll let you enjoy your hangover.''

''Madam mayor.'' Ruby appeared out of nowhere and an amused smile played on her lips. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, Miss Lucas.'' Regina looked up at her. "Apparently Henry inherited the same taste from his biological mother for unhealthy food and begged me for a grilled cheese and a pie that only Granny’s knows how to make.'' She rolled her eyes, but a faint smile was on her lips.

''The kid has good taste.'' Emma laughed.

"If you call it breakfast..." Regina pointed to what the blonde was eating.

"There's no better breakfast."

Ruby sighed and left the two in their discussion about what would be an ideal breakfast and went to prepare the request of the mayor.

"You two are idiots.'' The waitress said to Emma with a sigh as she watched Regina leave.

(...)

Snow had been worrying about Emma's behavior since she had returned from the Enchanted Forest and she no longer knew what to do. Not even David – the only one who seemed to be able to reach her most of the time – knew what had happened there and to help they couldn't find Henry's book anywhere. If there was a way to know what had happened it was there, but the book had disappeared as soon as Emma came back and this only made Snow's suspicion grow.

Almost a month had passed and Emma was moving further apart. The few times she stayed at home, Snow could hear her talking to people looking for houses in other cities – probably NY or Boston – and apparently a job as well. She was serious about leaving Storybrooke, and Snow no longer knew what to do to change her mind.

''We should have a ball!" Crazy idea, but maybe, just maybe it could work.

Ruby looked at her friend, her eyebrow arched and suspicious. That wouldn't work. Emma would never go to the ball and even if she was there was another problem: Regina. Even if she attend the ball, she would be accompanied by Robin and he would stick with her all the time. Emma would be biting her jealousy and would end up...

''That's it!'' Ruby smiled contemplatively. "Snow, prepare everything for the ball. I'll take care of Emma and the rest.''

''What do you have in mind?'' Snow narrowed her eyes at her friend.

''Nothing.'' Ruby smiled.

"What do you know and you're not telling me?"

"Nothing beyond what everyone already knows.'' Ruby shrugged. "But tell me, my friend." The brunette leaned conspiratorially toward Snow. ''What kind of ball do you plan? One like those of the Enchanted Forest, which you and the other princesses used to give or a ball like the ones we saw in movies, balls like the ones in this world?''

"I... maybe..." Snow hadn't thought about that yet. "I'd love to see Emma as the princess she is. She would look so beautiful. But the problem with a ball like that is that we don't have clothes here.''

"I'm sure we'll find a way. Now we need to think of a place to hold the ball.''

(...)

''You want what?'' Regina looked at Snow in disbelief.

''A ball, Regina. I'm sure you've heard of them. Full of people, music, dances...''

"Of course I do.'' The brunette crossed her hands on the table. "What I'm not getting is why a ball now. As far as I know, it's not close to any special date and we don't even have a special occasion for that. I see no reason...

"I thought maybe a ball might, I don't know, cheer Emma up... make her change her mind about leaving town."

"You want to have a ball for Emma?" Regina raised her eyebrows, but the idea was already forming in her mind. That would be a little fun and she'd give anything to see the blonde in a costume other than the leather jackets and super tight pants that enhanced her ass... and no, she couldn't think about it now, not with Snow the her front.

"I know... it's a futile motive for you-''

"Actually, of all the balls I've seen you or any other princess offer in life, that's the noblest reason so far.''

"So you'll help?" Snow's eyes sparkled with hope.

Regina sighed. Since the conversation at Granny's after Emma had called her drunk they barely spoke. She didn't understand why. For a moment Regina thought that brief conversation was a sign that things would walk again as they were before Emma fell into the portal.

"Emma is not exactly talking to me so I'm not sure how I can help, but yes.''

Snow noticed something in the brunette's tone, something new, as if she was hurt by the fact that Emma was avoiding her.

"I thought maybe you could help with the clothes since we do not have many of the Enchanted Forest around here."

"And you think I can arrange the costumes by magic?"

Snow shrugged, looking away for a moment.

Regina sighed wearily.

"I'll see what I can do, but first I need to know exactly what kind of ball you're planning."

''A mask ball.''

Regina raised an eyebrow. That would be very interesting.

"Do you have a date yet?"

''Not yet.'' Snow smiled excitedly. "I needed to make sure you would agree and that it would help."

"What about the ball next month? It's enough time to sort everything out.''

(...)

"No, Rubs. Emma shook her head enthusiastically. "I'm definitely not going to this ball. Don't.''

''Emma.'' The brunette was practically begging for her. All her tactics had already been used and until now she was irreducible. ''Please!''

"No." Emma turned her gaze to the papers on her desk, ignoring her friend's solicitous look. "Not after the last ball I..."

"Emma, you have to go to this ball. It's a mask ball, there's no way Regina knows that you are you.''

"She'll be there with him, Ruby. It's with him that she's going to dance the night away. It's with him that she's going home at the end of this fucking ball.''

"You were at a real ball and you didn't learn anything, did you? You was too busy looking at Regina's cleavage to get your head off your ass and pay attention to how those balls work.'' Ruby lost her temper for the first time in years with the blonde. "No one dances with anyone the whole night. The pairs change more than once. You'll be able to dance with Regina.''

"That doesn't change the fact that he's going home with him at the end of the night."

"Only if you stand there.'' The brunette's eyes flashed in realization, and Emma flinched, uncertain whether or not she would like what Ruby was going to say. ''You could go like Alexander!''

''Are you crazy? Alexander can't exist in this world. Besides, there's no one I can count on for this spell. Or do you think I'm going to Regina and _Hey, I was thinking... can you turn me into a guy for a night? More specifically the guy who spent a night with you in the past?_

''It's an option.''

"No, it's not an option, Rubs!'' Emma leaned back tiredly. ''I'll not going.''

"What if you wear one of your father's robes?" But still you?

''How?'' Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to know that answer.

"We fix your hair, we get a mask that covers a good part of your face and you wear one of your father's super sexy clothes.''

''You think my dad is sexy? Ew...''

Ruby rolled her eyes irritably.

"I have not met a guy who didn't look sexy in those clothes. It's not because it's your father.''

''Snow would have a heart attack. She's probably expecting me to wear one of those super-elaborate dresses if she decides to go.''

"I'll take care of your mother." Ruby reached out for her and squeezed softly as her fingers tangled. "Just consider the idea, please."

''Ok.'' Emma shook her head, defeated. It was the third week after Ruby tried to convince her to go to this ball. Not just her, but her son and her parents were very committed as well. ''What do you have in mind?''

(...)

When Ruby called Snow to tell her that she had convinced Emma, she left out the detail about the blonde's outfit and thanked her friend for being happy enough to not ask about it.

The whole town was eager for such a ball, and everywhere it was talked about. At breakfast at Granny's, at the school door, during the patrols... even Regina, who almost always avoided this kind of conversation, tried to find out how Emma wanted to go to the ball or with whom.

''I don't know.'' The blonde shrugged. "Do I need a company for this ball? I thought... Ruby didn't tell me anything. I Don't...''

''Calm down, Emma.'' Regina laughed. ''I was just curious. It is not necessary to go with someone, and besides, we are in Storybrooke, not in the Enchanted Forest. I think we can keep some traditions, but at the same time modernize a little. Did you really think I would let your mother take care of everything?''

''Oh, thank God!''

"See you at the ball then, Miss Swan.''

"It's a masquerade, you know..." Emma smiled for the first time in weeks and Regina felt her heart racing. "We will not see each other unless we take off the masks."

"You have a point.'' Regina leaned back in her chair. "Still, I think it will be an interesting night."

"Of course it will be.'' Emma smiled weakly. "Given that I have no idea what to do at a ball like that.''

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, you'll know what to do.'' Regina raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips. "It must almost be a gift for you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? First Hook, then Ruby and now you...''

''I don't know.'' Regina shrugged, a slight discomfort at the pirate's name. "Speaking of which, will not your boyfriend join you?"

''My what? Hook?'' Emma laughed, a real laugh in weeks. "I thought I'd made it clear from Neverland that he's not my boyfriend.''

"Does he know that?"

"Oh, he knows very well.''

(...)

The prom day had finally arrived and the town was looking forward to the event. Yes, Snow had made it an event for the whole town, just like she said she would. In the best Enchanted Forest style.

The night before, Emma went to meet Ruby before her mother started another session of questions about what costume she would wear during the dance.

"You're going to be the most beautiful person at this ball!" Ruby smiled as she helped Emma adjust the last details.

"Thank you, Rubs.'' Emma felt her cheeks flush. "You're not bad either, but you're wrong about me being the most beautiful. This post belongs to Regina.''

The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I hope you do your part and dance with her even better than Alexander.''

"Can you not talk about it?"

"No." Ruby smiled. "Enjoy the ball, Emma. Approach her. Dance with her. Put Robin in the corner and stay with her all night long or as long as you can.''

''As if it were simple.''

"It was as simple as Alexander, wasn't it?"

"She came to me then, and besides, it wasn't me. I was him.''

"You make things too complicated." Ruby tugged on the drawstring of Emma's vest and smiled. ''If you continue in this game of cat and mouse both will lose.''

"She doesn't want me, Ruby.'' Emma sighed. ''She's with Robin.''

"And it's up to him that she will continue if you do nothing." Ruby took her friend's hands and looked at her seriously. "She wants you as much as you want her, I can feel, but Regina will not take the first step. She has gone through too many things, more than we can imagine and she is afraid of hurting herself again.'' Ruby put her finger to her friend's lips when she tried to interrupt her. "I know you too, and I know you're afraid too, but one of you has to take the first step and Regina will not."

"I don't know if I can, Rubs. What if I ruin everything? You read the book, you know what happened there when I let those three words slip away.''

''That was the Queen.'' Ruby moved to straighten Emma's hair. "In a time when she was completely shut down for any kind of feeling, too hurt for that, but this Regina... she's trying, Em. And if you continue in silence she will keep trying with the wrong person.''

"Let's see how things work, okay?"

''It's something.'' Ruby smiled and hugged her friend. "Now we go before your parents come here to drag us and your mother ends up having a heart attack to see you like this."

"Do you think Regina will like it?"

''Yes, I'm sure.''

(...)

Emma almost choked when they reached the location at the ball. It was a huge house that was far from the city, almost on the edge of Storybrooke. The place was completely decorated with royal tapestries with coats of arms that she recognized as being from her parents - the lion and the ornamental flowers - and another she didn't recognize, but she supposed it was from Regina. Flowers of various colors and shapes were scattered around the great hall, arrangements with candles, food and drinks at will, but still her first instinct was to turn her back and run away, but before she could do so Ruby's hand grabbed her arm.

''Do not even think about it.''

"It seemed an acceptable idea until I got here." Emma grumbled. "I don't see how this can work.''

"It will work if you just let things happen." Ruby led Emma into the hall. "When you were at the King Midas ball, wasn't that what you did?"

"But there I had no idea Regina could show up.'' Emma took the mask from her pocket and put it on. "Here... here I am waiting for her to arrive at any moment.''

Ruby rolled her eyes and straightened her own mask. She pulled Emma by the hand and mingled with the others. The blonde was surprised to see how crowded the place was. It seemed that the whole city was there.

Her parents danced as if there was no one else there and Emma stopped to watch them for a moment. The love that overflowed between them even after so many years, even after so many things that they passed was something that seemed in fact to have no end and she wondered if one day she would find this with someone. _Regina_ , her thoughts flew automatically. Not anyone. She shook her head and continued to wander around the room watching people.

Without her waiting, the lights went out and the only illumination came from the elaborate arrangements of candles on the walls and also some that resembled those of luaus.

Ruby handed Emma a beer and got another one for her as they moved down the lane watching people dance.

Emma smiled to see Henry in a black mask and golden details as he tried to dance with a girl she could only assume was Ava. She would recognize her son anywhere and find herself thinking how funny these things were. A few years ago she would never believe she could be that kind of mother - or any kind of mother at all - but here she was, watching her son dance even though he didn't know very well what to do and immense pride arose in her chest . Henry seemed to feel her presence because at once he turned his head to where she was and he smiled widely when their gazes met. He looked relieved to see his mother there and Emma wondered if this was just her impression or not.

"I think we'd better find a pair or everyone will start looking at us." Ruby whispered to Emma.

"I don't ..." The blonde shook her head. ''Who am I going to dance with, Rubs?''

The waitress shrugged and Emma sighed.

''You can choose from several people here.''

''Of course.'' Emma rolled her eyes. "And I can end up dancing with my mom in the meantime."

"Dance with me then, Emma.'' Ruby smiled beyond her and when she turned to see who the person who had gained such a smile was, she didn't see anyone. ''Come on, let's mix it up.''

Without waiting for an answer from her friend, she pulled Emma into the crowd and slowly the blonde relaxed as they danced.

It was easy to dance with someone you were not in love with or when you were not desperately trying to hide your feelings, but still her eyes traveled the place all the time in search of Regina.

She was already giving up continuing at the ball, certain that the mayor would not come when her eyes rested on the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. She had no doubt that this was Regina.

She wore a red dress that fit perfectly in her body, marking every curve and making her practically drool in front of such a vision. Her hair was simply arranged but still beautiful. Emma noticed that he was long, longer than usual, and this reminded her of her meeting with the Queen.

Emma could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could not take her eyes off the brunette who moved gracefully around the room. Behind her, as was to be expected, was Robin and as much as Emma hated to admit, he was not a complete mess.

Ruby noticed that her friend's body stiffened as the two mingled with each other and began to dance and talk. She pulled it gently to one of the tables and handed her another drink.

"Look, it will not be long before the main dance is announced, and then the couple can be changed.'' Ruby whispered to the blonde. "I'll take Robin away from her and you do what you have to do."

''I do not know if I can.''

"You can and will."

Some time later they returned to the middle of the crowd and Ruby smiled a smile that made Emma think of trouble. Before she could say anything to the brunette, she let her go and went to Regina and Robin who were dancing, and after a few seconds the archer nodded and went out to dance with Ruby. Emma felt her body automatically move toward the mayor and before she could stop her feet she was already in front of Regina and that self-confidence she had had as Alexander had returned.

"If I were your partner I would not leave your side for anything in the world." Emma bowed and Regina smiled, intrigued by that person in front of her.

''It's a ball. It is normal for us to switch from one pair to another.'' Regina returned her reverence.

"Not when they're about to announce the main dance.''

"Do you just talk or dance, too?" Regina smiled in amusement.

Emma didn't respond with words. She just extended her arm to the mayor and smiled as she felt Regina's hand sliding down.

As Ruby had said, the main dance had been announced as she and Regina had stopped in front of each other on the dance floor and Emma was surprised to hear the first chords of Before It's Too Late in an instrumental version. _Henry_. She thought immediately. He had certainly helped pick out some songs for the ball, since he was as excited as Snow to make it happen. Emma wondered if this song playing just when she was dancing with Regina was just a coincidence or if Henry and Ruby had something to do with it at all. Or maybe even your mother. She shook her head to move away those thoughts and turned her attention to the brunette before her.

Their gazes met and Regina felt her heart race. Those eyes. That pair of emeralds in front of her immediately brought back the flashbacks she had been trying hard to ignore for weeks.

''Who are you?''

"Just someone who's here to serve you, my Queen."

"I'm not a Queen here.''

''No matter what kingdom or world, you will always be a queen.'' Emma smiled softly. ''The most beautiful of all.''

Regina felt a shiver run through her body and another flash crossed her memory.

A young man lying on her bed. He was leaning on his elbows and holding her gaze. His hair fell gracefully on his face and she couldn't see his features clearly, but she felt she knew him somehow.

"You're not a princess..." Regina looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"How can you know?" Emma teased. "In theory the masks are just for that. So that we don't know who our pair is.''

"But you know who I am."

"And how could I not know?"

Their gazes were fixed on each other and Emma felt her heart beat so fast that she suspected that even the music would not be enough to drown.

Taken by a new wave of courage, she ran her finger gently over Regina's lips and her scar, lingering there a little.

"There are some things about your majesty that are simply unmistakable.

Regina closed her eyes instinctively, enjoying the delicate touch on her skin.

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth_

_Buried beneath all the lies_

_and I was at a distance._

_Hiding in your eyes_

Emma whispered against the brunette's ear and she smiled as she felt Regina relax against her body and lean her face against hers.

Regina had completely forgotten Robin and was given the sensation of this stranger's body.

Emma silently thanked Ruby's idea for her to change her hair - making it harder for Regina to recognize it - as she felt the brunette's hands slide smoothly down her arms to her neck where she stroked softly sending shivers down her body. She slid one of her hands down her torso and along Regina's waist before moving to her back and pulling gently against herself, making their bodies even closer. She smiled as a sigh left the brunette's lips.

Their bodies moved in harmony and Emma was lost in the sensation of having Regina in her arms once more, even if it was not exactly as she wished and she couldn't stop a surprised noise as the brunette leaned her head on her shoulder. Emma closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away by the feel of Regina's fingers sliding in soft circles at the nape of her neck and her breath against her neck. It was getting out of her control and she needed to do something. Either she would risk everything or leave before she did something she could regret later.

They were so immersed in their bubble that they didn't notice that the music had changed. Their bodies seemed to move on their own in the new melody and Emma felt a shiver as Regina's lips touched the skin of her neck gently.

The lights offered by the flames of the candles provided a set of shadows on Emma's face, so Regina couldn't see the woman clearly in front of her. She just knew it was a woman because she could feel her breasts pressed against hers under her vest. She desperately wanted to rip off that mask and find out who the woman was behind her as flashes and more flashes flooded her memory and she felt her body warm and her panties soaking wet. Whoever the young man was from her memories, somehow he seemed to be connected with the person she was dancing with now, but Regina was stunned by so many flashes that she couldn't think straight.

She closed her eyes and pulled away just enough that they were once again face to face and as if she had no control of her actions her lips brushed against the woman's in front of her and they both gasped at the touch.

Before the kiss deepened, Emma pulled away gently, suddenly very aware of everyone present, very aware of how her body was responding to all this closeness and even more aware of the confused look on Regina's face.

"I'm sorry... I..." For the first time in a long time the brunette found herself speechless. She was staring at the person in front of her even though she had walked away, her eyes glowing intensely, but she could see that they too were dizzy, as if conflicting emotions were taking hold of her at that moment.

"I ... I'd better..."

''Probably yes.'' Regina felt her heart clench with so many mixed feelings and another flash passed in front of her. _The mysterious young man standing before her, no, not hers, but the queen who she had once been and his eyes glittered with the tears he struggled not to let fall. He held his boots in one hand and the waistcoat in the other. The hair fell gracefully misaligned over his face and then she moved her hand making him disappear._

When she returned to her the woman in front of her had already disappeared in the crowd and the moment was lost.

It was not long before Robin appeared before her, but all her will to stay with him that night was gone. She could only think of the dance she had shared with that mysterious woman in the new flashes that had come into her mind during this moment.

''Regina!'' Snow's voice lifted her from her thoughts and she turned to greet the woman. "I'm so glad you came."

"But unlike me, your daughter seems not to have come." She smiled wearily. ''Or am I wrong?''

"I haven't seen her yet..." Snow scanned the place searching for Emma. ''She said she was coming with Ruby.''

"She and Miss Lucas are very close, are not they?"

Snow narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Even with a mask they still wore, she could tell that something was bothering her and she could have sworn she had noticed a tone of jealousy in Regina's voice as she referred to her daughter's friendship with one of her best friends.

"Maybe they have a lot in common." Snow shrugged. "I think Ruby is closest to Emma for sharing some pretty similar ideas.''

Regina didn't have time to respond because a smiling Henry came rushing toward her. His hair was messy and thin lines of sweat had formed at his temples. She was happy to see that he was enjoying the ball.

"You're a real prince.'' She stroked his face and smiled. "But where is your mask?"

"Ma said I could take it if I wanted to. It was bothering me because of the heat.''

"Is your mother here?" Regina raised an eyebrow and Henry smiled innocently.

"She was dancing..." He turned to look for Emma and smiled when he found her in the crowd. "You look beautiful, Mom.'' Henry turned back to Regina. ''The most beautiful queen among all kingdoms.''

Regina felt her heart warm at her son's words and hugged him tightly. The boy laughed against her body and moved away to kiss her face. Regina looked at him for a moment and then with a last smile to her, Henry ran out into the middle of the hall again as the brunette watched Emma dancing with someone she could not recognize. The sheriff was unmasked and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a braid and Regina found herself thinking that her hairstyle fit so well and that she could not contain herself, her eyes traveled over the blonde's body and the outfit she wore.

''But what...?'' Snow and Charming followed Regina's gaze, and the princess gasped at the sight of her daughter.

''Like father, like daughter.'' David smirked.

"I'm surprised you didn't put Emma in a pink dress.'' Regina teased while Snow was still gawking at her daughter.

"Emma left for work yesterday and didn't come home. She didn't let me take care of any detail of her clothes or anything else for the ball.''

"I can't imagine why.'' Regina teased.

"It's Ruby who is dancing with Emma?" David narrowed his eyes at the pair.

Regina felt her body stiffen and offered a smile to the couple in front of her. Then she caught Robin by the arm and dragged him into the middle of the hall, stopping near where Emma and Ruby danced. The archer slid a hand around Regina's waist and she moved uncomfortably when their bodies seemed completely unfamiliar to each other. Somehow they didn't seem to fit in anymore and she struggled to keep dancing with him until they were close enough to Emma and her partner.

''Miss Swan.'' Regina looked at her when she was finally at her side. ''Miss Lucas.''

''Hello, Miss Mills.'' The waitress greeted her with an amused smile as she saw the brunette's eyes shine with a restrained jealousy and she felt Emma tightening her waist lightly on a silent warning not to tease her.

Like Emma and Henry, Ruby no longer wore her mask.

"I see you have already removed your mask." Regina teased. "I thought that was one of the rules of the ball."

"Your Majesty should know better." Ruby blinked at her and her smile widened. ''Rules are made to be broken. Besides, I've never been much of following the rules.''

''Me neither.'' Emma finally found her voice. "Besides, that mask was bothering me.''

"Sometimes I think you're more child than our son."

''You'll see it's my special charm.'' Emma smiled. She thanked Ruby for being there and despite the slightly tense atmosphere, it was easier that way. Not long ago she and Regina had almost kissed and she didn't know what would happen if she were alone with her again.

"Please don't say that your charm is because you are the daughter of your parents.'' Regina teased.

By this time the four of them hardly danced and some people looked at them curiously.

"I think it would be very interesting if you two danced together." Ruby suggested suddenly, and they both stared at her open-mouthed. Emma tightened her grip on her waist and she smiled at the blonde. "Imagine if it was a ball in the Enchanted Forest. The Queen dancing with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

''You forgot the Evil.'' Regina grumbled.

"No." Ruby released Emma and turned to face her. "It's been a long time since this adjective applied to you, Regina.

"What are you insinuating?"

"You went to Evil Queen one day, yes, but it's not you anymore. Whether because of Henry or the years we're living here or for another reason." She looked at Emma discreetly and smiled. "I don't know, but you're not Evil Queen anymore.''

"I ..." Regina didn't know what to say. No one in the city other than Emma or Henry seemed to really believe in her change and to see that someone like Ruby, best friend of one of the people whom she most harmed thought this made her speechless. Automatically her eyes fluttered to Emma and the blonde smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you, I guess.''

"Now if you do not mind." Ruby took Emma by the arm and placed her in front of the queen.

''Rubs...''

"I think Robin agrees with me, doesn't he?" She took his arm before Emma could walk away from Regina.

"I ... uh ... of course.''

''I knew you would!'' Ruby grinned wryly. "A man of opinion like that would surely agree with me."

Emma's eyes widened at her friend's daring, but before she or Regina could say anything she was already dragging the archer away.

Regina let out a chuckle as Ruby's words settled on her mind. She shook her head, then turned to Emma.

"Will you be standing in the middle of the hall waiting until everyone is looking at us or doing what your friend suggested?" She felt her heart beating with the thought of dancing with Emma in front of everyone, of having her in her arms again, of being able to touch her without anyone questioning that she barely noticed her son standing in a corner with a smile that spread wide across his face.

Emma swallowed and held out her arm to the brunette. She felt Regina's hand slide tremulously over her arm until they were facing each other and Emma finally slid her hand down Regina's waist and back so that their bodies fit perfectly and they both let out their breaths that they hadn't realized they were holding.

"It was very sweet of what Miss Lucas said about me no longer being Evil Queen.'' Regina tried desperately to fill the moment with something other than her memories of a night long ago.

"Ruby knows you're not that woman anymore." Emma finally met her eyes. ''One day you made a wrong decision, made bad choices, but you were never bad. At least not for the reasons people say.''

"You never saw me as the villain they said I was. Even when Henry... " Her voice trailed off for a moment. Remembering that one day her son hated her was a wound that would probably never close.

"No." Emma held her gaze and her heart clenched as she saw the brunette's eyes glitter with tears. "For me you've always been just Regina. Maybe because I grew up here and not among all these magical beings I see things differently. Nothing is black in white. All stories always have two sides and with you it was no different.''

"You still intend to leave town?" Regina suddenly changed the subject. The heat of Emma's body against her was making her dizzy.

"I... I don't know.'' Emma sighed. ''Maybe it's better. The loft is small and my parents now have the baby and Henry is growing up and eventually will want a room just for him.'' She felt Regina stiffen against her body. "But I don't intend to take it away from you. I talked to him and if I really leave the city he will stay with you. These are things he may not understand yet, but I need some time alone and I can't do that in the loft.''

"You can get a house here." Regina whispered.

"I don't think I'd solve my problem, but it's something I can think of.''

They danced slowly, and by that time almost everyone had stopped their dances to observe them.

It was as if that scene was right for all of them somehow. It was as if it had always been that way.

No one knew what they were talking about and some looked surprised to see them that way, but to Henry and Ruby that was a small victory. They could barely contain their smiles and even if nothing happened today, even if at the end of that ball they followed each to their house, they knew that both would think that night and sooner or later things would have to settle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the hairstyle link I thought of for Emma if anyone has questions.
> 
> http://great-hairstyles.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/braided-ponytail-high.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you expect. =)
> 
> Many of you are asking for a pregnant Regina and I honestly don't know if that will be possible in this story, but I am fondly thinking about that request.
> 
> I also had requests for more gp Emma. Those I can already say that we will have. =) 
> 
> See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I wanted this chapter to be as good as the others and I ended up writing / rewriting / adding and taking things for days until I got to something that made me happy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Emma was in the police station looking so intently at the newspaper in her hands that she barely noticed when her father entered. David raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, but he thought it best not to tease her about it. Instead he cleared his throat for her to notice his presence and when Emma finally lifted her eyes from the paper he just smiled and placed on her desk a cup with hot cocoa with cinnamon and a grilled cheese.

"Ruby said you didn't eat breakfast today so I thought I'd bring something for you."

''Thanks Dad.'' Emma folded the newspaper carefully and placed it in her drawer, looking at the blonde in front of her hoping he would say something about the ball, but David just sat at his desk and began to eat his breakfast. "You're not going to say anything about the ball? You're not going to ask me anything?

"Should I ask you something?" He tried to keep his voice quiet, but the eagerness to know what was happening to his daughter was almost palpable.

Since returning from Neverland many things have changed and not all of them have been for the better. The year they had gone apart had somehow re-approximated them, but when Hook mentioned that Emma was planning to leave, Charming felt like he was losing everything again.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions." Emma shrugged, trying not to show her nervousness.

"You're right about that, but I know it's no use pressing you. Whatever is happening the decision to tell or not is yours.'' David smiled sweetly at her. "I just want you to know that your mother and I will be here for you and that you can count on us with whatever you need."

"I've been thinking..." Emma began, not wanting to talk about her feelings for Regina, but she felt she needed to continue the conversation somehow. "Maybe I will not leave Storybrooke, but I'll definitely get a place for myself. You need your privacy, the baby needs space, and I need some time alone. I talked to Regina during the ball and Henry will stay with her for a while.''

''But you...''

"Ruby's helping me find a place here in Storybrooke." Emma interrupted him. "I didn't mean to bother Regina or you with that.''

"I'm glad you decided to stay."

"It's not a final decision. I still think of leaving town, but..." Emma sighed, remembering the ball. "But maybe for now I could stay for a little longer."

(...)

Regina looked once more at the newspaper on her desk, smiling.

Henry had bought several copies and scattered throughout the mansion the photo that stamped the cover of the last edition. A photo of their mothers dancing at the ball. Emma was already without the mask and Regina still with hers, but still it was possible to notice that their eyes were stuck as it always was and a smile on their lips as they talked and danced without even remembering the many people around. She slid her fingertips over the image and sighed.

''Will I ever be able to put together all the flashbacks I've been having since you came back to finally figure out what happened while you were there?'' Regina said to herself as she stared at the photo.

She closed her eyes and got lost in the memories of the ball. Dancing with Emma for much of the night, - she needed to thank Ruby for that - Emma saying she'd stay in Storybrooke for a little longer since she got a place to stay that was not the loft or the B&B, Emma smiling sweetly at her all the time, the heat of the blonde's body against hers, her hands sliding gently down her back and her fingers playing with the fabric of her dress, the way Emma looked at her, her own fingers sliding nervously at the back of Emma's neck, her heart beating even faster each time the blonde leaned over to say something in her ear as the music grew louder, her almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her in front of everyone, even forgetting Robin. _Robin_.

Regina sighed again, as if waking from a dream back to reality.

''Mom?''

''Hi dear.''

''It's all right? You look weird.''

''It is.'' Regina frowned. ''I was just thinking about some things... work.''

"Hmm." He knew it wasn't true, but he knew his mother enough to know she wouldn't talk about it with him. "Ma told me she's considering staying here."

"She commented on me..." Regina answered slowly. "I know she's too stubborn to ask for my help, but I'll see if I find any place for her since she does not want to stay at her parents house and she doesn't want to stay at the B&B either."

"You could call her to live here."

"Henry, I-" Regina sighed. "Your mother said she need some time alone. Whatever is happening, she needs some time for her. Sometimes we need time away from people...''

''But we are her family!''

"You're still too young to understand, Henry.'' Regina said carefully so as not to end up arguing. "Sometimes we need some time to understand what's going on in our lives or in our-" Regina trailed off. "The point is, your mother said she needs some time away and we should respect that. She's considering staying in town, but if you or your grandparents or even I pressure her, she's going to end up going away and I believe you do not want this, right?!''

"And what do you want?"

''Me?'' Regina's eyes widened in surprise. Her son's bold question had taken her off guard and she didn't know what to answer. "I think your grandparents, you and your mother have spent too much time away from each other to break up again."

"That's not what I asked, Mom.''

"But that's what I'm answering, Henry.'' Regina grumbled. She didn't want to start an argument with her son, but maybe that was inevitable. "I'm not sure what you want to hear, but I can assure you that nothing is as simple as that.

"You make it all too complicated!"

Before Regina could reply, he left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

(...)

Regina entered the police station and Emma seemed to feel her presence immediately because she raised her head and their eyes met.

''Regina.'' Emma greeted her.

''Sheriff.''

The blonde raised her eyebrow, confused, but her expression softened as Regina placed a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon on her desk.

"You seem to need one of these." She slid the cup toward Emma and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

''Thanks! I really needed it.'' Emma took a long gulp and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste in her throat.

Regina seemed mesmerized by the simple scene before her. She moistened her lips and her eyes followed the blonde's movements and Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"So..." Emma's voice lifted her from her thoughts. ''What brings you here?''

''Oh... yes.'' Regina smoothed her hair and smiled. "I've been thinking about what we talked about at the ball... about you wanting a place where you can have some time for you and everything, and I remembered a hut that is near the house where your mother organized the ball. It's tucked away enough, but still close to everything if you need something.''

Emma looked at her in surprise. She didn't think the brunette would really worry about it. "Thank you, Regina. I..." Emma sighed at her lack of words. She didn't wanted to bother the brunette with the search for a house even though she knew she could get one quickly and how Ruby was helping her look for one... _Ruby_. Emma smiled. Probably her friend had ended up talking to Regina. "Could I go there and see?"

''Of course.'' Regina smiled. "I can take you there this week."

"How did you get a place so fast?"

''I 'm the mayor.'' Regina shrugged, smiling. "Did you think that I offered to help you just so that you would accept to stay?"

"I know that... I mean, I never doubted you'd help me with this, I just didn't think... nothing. Forget.'' Emma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath for a moment, then looked at the brunette again. "Thank you so much, Regina. I know that you have many things to do in the city hall, with the city and also now you have a...''

"I care about you, Emma. You've done so much for me, you've shown yourself someone I can trust even when you're being stubborn and I appreciate it. I know we're not exactly best friends, but we're working on something'' Regina pointed to her and then to the blonde showing that she was referring to what was between them ''and I think this is my way of pay everything you have done for me.''

"You're one of the few people who doesn't keep reminding me all the time that I'm the _savior_. Who doesn't expect any great achievement from me, who doesn't expect me to be perfect. Emma smiled, her eyes shining. "And I'm not stubborn."

''Of course.'' Regina smiled in amusement. "So, when do you want to go and see the house?"

(...)

On the appointed day Emma met Regina waiting for her outside the police station and raised an eyebrow when the mayor indicated that she would enter her car. Most of the way was silent, which Emma thanked in silence. She wasn't having a good day, but she didn't think it was fair to reschedule with Regina after seeing how much she had been committed to find a place for her. 

''What's wrong?'' Regina couldn't help wondering as she saw the blonde's expression change during all the way to the house.

"Nothing.'' Emma answered without looking at her. "It's only been a long day."

"You could have called me and we'd come another day, Emma.''

"No." The blonde finally turned to face her. "It will be good to distract me a little."

"Something I can help with?"

_It would help if I could touch you, kiss you, make love to you._ Emma thought and a suffocated laugh escaped from her throat causing Regina to look at her with an arched eyebrow.

"No, nothing you can help me with, but thank you for doing it for me." Unconsciously Emma took the brunette's hand and squeezed it lightly. "That... that means a lot to me.''

"I wish I could do more." Regina sighed.

When they reached the place where the cabin was, Emma's eyes seemed to brighten up a little. The cabin was in a really secluded location, but not far from the rest of the city. It was almost as if some kind of magic separated that part of the city from the rest.

Emma got out of the car and stretched out looking around. There was ample space there. The main house was elegant in a simple way and there was a smaller cabin next. Behind the house a lake and a lot of forest complete the view.

''Fresh air.'' Emma smiled. "It'll be good to wake up and get some fresh air before the day starts."

"I never thought you were a nature lover." Regina teased.

"There are many things about me that you don't know.'' Emma countered with a smile.

Her mood had improved a little and she couldn't tell if it was because of the place or the simple fact of being in Regina's company, but she was happy now.

"Just like you don't know about me. Otherwise you wouldn't trust me if you knew... everything.'' The brunette said in a low voice.

"One day I'll know and I'll still trust you, Regina.'' Emma promised. Without noticing she was playing Regina again.

"Make no mistake, Emma. When it comes to me, our son's book stories don't even come close to how evil I am.'' Her gaze was distant. Emma would risk saying sad and it made her heart clench in her chest.

''I don't believe that. I never believed. You're not that woman anymore.''

"I'm afraid she's still out there. I'm afraid she might come back if something bad happens.''

"I will not let that happen." Emma smiled gently. "I will do my best to ensure your happy ending, Regina.''

''I'm sorry, Emma. I don't know why I brought it now. I don't...''

"Sometimes we need to hear that we're not alone.'' Emma squeezed the mayor's arm softly.

Regina's eyes were lost in Emma's bright greens and she found herself wanting to dive into this ocean and leave all her fears behind, but how could she do that if Emma seemed to want only her friendship? How could she let herself drown in those eyes when Emma never talked about the night they shared a few days after she and Snow had returned from the Enchanted Forest when Emma fell in the portal to save her? How could she allow herself to fall for Emma if that night seemed to mean nothing to her even though they shared as many intimate moments as that without even touching each other?

''Regina?''

"Sorry, I just..." The brunette shook her head so that thoughts would disappear. ''Lets go in?''

Regina unlocked the door and they entered.

Emma looked around like a child in a new house and maybe that was exactly how she felt at the moment.

"The house has two suites and a guest room, a spacious kitchen..." Regina pointed the way and Emma followed. ''There is also a space that you can use as you wish. Maybe a library or a games room.''

"You're talking like I bought this house." Emma looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I was hoping this house would make you decide to stay." Regina smiled weakly.

"There's only one thing that would make me stay for good.'' Emma whispered, but still the brunette listened.

Taken by a new need, Regina approached Emma and their bodies were within inches. She could feel the blonde's breathing quickening, the warmth of her body and they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

''Stop pushing me away.'' Regina grunted in frustration.

"I'm not pushing you away.''

''Yes you are.'' Regina could feel her breath racing and her heart pounding in her chest. This whole closeness was taking away her sanity. She had resisted the ball, probably because there were too many people around, but here... "Since you came back from Zelena's portal you're avoiding me, moving away, and I don't even know why. Did I do something that made you upset? Did I hurt you?''

''What?'' Emma's eyes widened at the brunette's questions. She didn't think Regina could be somehow feeling guilty. "No. It was nothing you did."

''So what is it?'' Her voice came almost like a plea.

"I already told you, Regina.'' Emma whispered. Her green eyes darkened by the proximity of their bodies. She could feel Regina's soft scent, the warmth emanating from her body and - Emma could swear she did - her heart pounding. And there were those lips that she couldn't stop thinking about since she had fallen into the portal. They were seductive and were too close for Emma to think straight. She wanted to slide her finger gently over the scar on Regina's upper lip and desperately wanted to feel them against hers, but before she could do that her cell phone rang separating them.

(...)

Emma was sitting in front of the fireplace and her eyes were fixed on the photo she had cut out of one of the papers shortly after the ball. Apparently someone was careful to record every moment and of course they wouldn't let go of the dances that Regina and her had shared.

Many things had changed since Neverland, things she had barely had time to think about because in Storybrooke there was never time to have a normal life since Emma had broken the curse. There was always some villain or some threat and they had to embark on some mission to save everyone's lifes.

Looking at her parents and her brother ached and made her think of everything she didn't have with them, but still she couldn't blame Regina for it. No. The choice to put her in the wardrobe was from her mother, not from Regina. Snow could have chosen to keep her, they might have found another way to break the curse, but at the same time those thoughts were shocked that if they hadn't done it Henry wouldn't be here today and a life without her son was something that Emma could no longer imagine and she remembered the conversation she had with Regina the day she showed her the cabin for the first time. 

A knock on the door shook her thoughts and she frowned at the thought of who it might be at that hour.

''Hey!'' Ruby smiled as Emma opened the door. "I brought you something."

Emma raised an eyebrow and the waitress handed her an envelope.

''What is it?''

''Open it.'' Ruby shrugged, smiling.

Emma choked to see some photos of her and Regina dancing together on the day of the ball. Apparently the photo that had been published in the newspaper was not the only one they had.

''Where did you get this?''

"Well... I saw you cut out that picture from the paper and decided to go after something better for you. Belle helped me.''

''Did you...''

"No, I didn't say anything to her.'' Ruby smiled innocently. "But Belle is not blind. Although, even a blind man can see what radiates between you in these photos. I should give some to Robin. Who knows, he does, too.

''Rubs...''

''It's just an idea.''

Emma sighed and sat down in the other armchair, changing the clipping from the newspaper that was in the picture frame to one of the photos her friend had brought.

''Thanks.'' Emma thanked her without looking at her. Her fingers sliding gently through the glass as if she were touching the most precious thing in her life.

"Regina has one in her office.''

Emma raised her head suddenly, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

''Henry said she put it on her desk in the study.'' Ruby smiled. ''At the mansion.''

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. This was completely unexpected and she was wondering if it had any meaning to Regina in the same way as to her.

"You need to talk, Emma. You need to let her know what happened when she fell portal. She has the right to know.''

"Even if she knows..." The sheriff sighed. "Robin is her true love, it doesn't change anything.''

''That 's not quite the way it works, Em. I've been talking to Tinkerbell.'' Ruby smiled when Emma looked at her. ''She told that Robin was a possible true love for Regina by the time they met, but Regina didn't enter the tavern and that changed. Robin met Marian and they fell in love and he loves her. Even today, after so many years, he still loves her.''

''But he and Marian were not each other's true love.''

"Have you ever forgotten that true love is rare? That is the most powerful magic of all? Emma, if it were that simple, don't you think everyone would find true love like your parents? Like Belle and Rumple or Aurora and Philip? Of all the people we know in all realms, they are the only ones who have had true love.''

''I don't know.''

"Tinker said that fairy dust indicates a path to a love, but that not necessarily it is your true love, your soul mate. From the moment Regina chose not to enter the tavern it was as if that love had gone out of her way, even though they met so long afterwards that does not mean that they are the true love of one another.''

"But that doesn't mean Regina and I-"

"No, it doesn't.'' Ruby interrupted her, knowing exactly what Emma was going to say. ''But it _can be_. Emma, when you do magic together she's stronger than anything. You stopped an unstoppable trigger! Neal said you and Regina made an eclipse in Neverland. Emma, an ECLIPSE! What kind of person can do that? Can't you see?''

''Neal told you...''

"He remarked on the two of you while they were in Neverland.'' Ruby smiled sweetly. ''He noticed.''

"He noticed..." Emma repeated slowly, remembering what Neal had said before she died. He knew. So he told her to find Tallahasse. So he made her promise to be happy.

(...)

"I do not recall marking a meeting with you, Miss Lucas.'' Regina raised an eyebrow as Ruby entered her room at City Hall.

"Actually you didn't, but I'm sure the mayor will make an exception for me." The waitress smiled in a way that made Regina turn her entire attention to her. "I came here because I'm tired of seeing my friend's idiot being too stubborn.

"Are you talking about Miss Swan?" Regina smiled. Something in the way Ruby spoke aroused all the mayor's senses and she felt her heart pounding.

"Is there another stupid fool in town?"

Before Regina could send her flying out of her room for talking about Emma, the waitress took Henry's book from her bag and placed it on the table.

"I believe your Majesty is looking for this book."

"And what did my son's book do to you?"

"Emma asked me to keep it." Ruby shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly all the certainty that he was doing the right thing was no longer there. What if Regina was hurt by Emma because she hadn't told her what had happened? What if everything went wrong? What if... but there was no longer any way to retreat. The book was in front of Regina and she was already turning the pages eagerly. "What happened when she fell on the portal stirred her too much. Emma is not exactly the kind of person who lets others in and...''

When Ruby finally looked at the mayor again, her gaze was fixed on the page on which she had shown the King Midas ball. She shut up and left the room without Regina noticing. It was as if she were in a kind of trance and Ruby could only imagine what was going on in her head at that moment.

Regina closed her eyes and a flood of memories flooded her. The ball, the dance, the sweet smile of the boy she'd danced with, and the green eyes that seemed to glow even more intensely every time that crossed the queen's. The boy lying on her bed, such a fondness was in his gaze that it frightened her. The gentle, firm strokes of the boy, his moans, the way he touched her, the way their eyes always met, and he always sustained her gaze, the sweetness with which he touched her, and the way he seemed to know of what she liked. His urgency in satisfying her and reaffirming that he was there to do what she wanted, not the other way, how he let her drive everything. Their bodies exhausted, their breaths out of breath, and then three words that made the queen's heart beat faster in her chest. _I love you, he had said, and the Queen in all her disbelief had sent him away with a single movement of her hand. **Emma.**_ Regina gasped as she opened her eyes suddenly, noticing that tears were falling uncontrollably down her face and she was no longer in her ofice in the city hall, but in front of the hut Emma now lived in.

As if sensing Regina's presence at her door the sheriff dropped the portrait on the coffee table and ran toward the door.

When she came across the image of Regina crying she felt her heart squeeze in her chest and her eyes widened.

''Regina!'' Emma ran toward her wrapping her in a tight hug. ''What happened?''

Instead of responding, the brunette pulled away just enough for their gazes to meet and she glanced at Emma's emeralds for a few seconds holding the collar of her shirt as if her life depended on it and before Emma could record what was happening She felt Regina's soft lips pressed firmly against hers. Her eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but the next moment a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the brunette tongue sliding against her. Emma felt Regina's hand slide down her back pressing their bodies even closer and deepened the kiss. Her heart was pounding so fast that she suspected the brunette could hear without putting her head against her chest. _I love you_ , Regina whispered against Emma's lips and at that moment images of a long-forgotten night flooded her mind like a dream.

_In a moment they were talking quietly at the Granny's and then the conversation turned into a discussion and then Emma found herself pressing Regina against the wall with her body and her lips crashed into an urgent kiss, all the tension of months finally being put out. The next moment they were in the brunette's room and her clothes were being discarded with the same speed as their lips parted and reunited. It was not long before moans filled the room as their bodies moved in a synchrony Emma never thought possible. The urgent ferocity was giving way to something more, a feeling that was gradually growing in their bosom, but neither of them dared to say it aloud. In a few minutes their bodies collapsed in bed with an orgasm neither of them had ever experienced before._

Emma stepped away from the brunette, panting. Tears streamed down her face as more and more images invaded her memory and Regina looked at her in confusion. When she made a move to let go of Emma's hand, the sheriff held her in place.

"That night... at your house." Emma took a deep breath. "I didn't... why I didn't remember?"

"Probably disappeared along with your other memories when you and Henry left because of Pan's curse." Regina took a deep breath trying to catch her breath.

"But it should have come back just like the others when I took the potion-"

"I don't know why this memory did not come back, Emma, but that doesn't matter anymore.'' Regina took a step toward her and touched her face gently. ''I saw the book. I know it was you.''

Emma's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. Her heart pounding in fear of what Regina might say next.

"Did you really mean that?"

Emma remained silent for a few moments trying to figure out why Regina would ask this and debating whether to risk and say everything or whether it would be better to give a vague answer, but the look that the brunette directed at her was too intense for her to give a answer that wasn't true.

''With all my being.'' Emma answered holding her gaze.

And then Regina smiled. The most brilliant smile Emma had ever seen. The most intense, the most true. A smile that warmed her heart in a way she never imagined.

Regina closed the distance between them and gently touched Emma's face and she pressed her forehead to the mayor's.

"I'm sorry somehow I caused you so much pain." The brunette whispered, her breath pounding against Emma's face.

"Are you saying you will not pushing me away this time?"

Regina responded by putting her lips together in a slow kiss. She just seemed to want to appreciate the softness, the warmth, the love of them. But the slow burning of their love was soon inflamed by their passion and the kiss was undoubtedly fiery.

Emma was leaning over Regina, pressing her against the door of the cabin. When one of the blonde's hands slid down her neck and clavicle covering her chest, Regina shuddered against it. Her hand reached the hem of her shirt slipping under the silk and both moaned low with the touch. Emma spread kisses down the line of the brunette's jaw as her hand slid over Regina's skin, reaching her breast, letting her thumb slip over her stiffened nipple.

Regina moaned in her mouth, moving involuntarily against Emma's body.

"How much did you remember?" Emma gasped slightly.

''Everything.''

''Everythin... _everything_?'' Emma asked, blushing.

''Everything, Emma.'' Regina raised an eyebrow. She knew the blonde enough to know something was going on in her head, but she still didn't know how to ask. ''What do you want to know?''

"I... hum..." Emma closed her eyes briefly before continuing. "When Rumple sent us to the ball he used a spell on me... a spell that left me unrecognizable..."

"What do you want to know about this spell, Emma?" Regina smiled already, wondering what she might ask.

"There's a way... hum..." She looked away and felt her cheeks flushing wildly. "Is there a way to do the spell in half?"

''Half?'' Regina let out a laugh, but before Emma could walk away thinking she was laughing at her the brunette touched her face gently making her look at her again. "What do you want, Emma?"

"Sometimes I wondered if it was possible to execute the spell so that I would remain me, but with...''

Regina moistened her lips imagining such a scene and another thought crossed her mind making her incredibly aroused. These thoughts along with the memories that were now very clear in her mind were making her almost combust.

"And you touched yourself thinking about it, Emma?" She whispered against the blonde's ear and smiled when she received a low moan in response. "The answer to your question is yes. There are variations of the spell Rumplestiltskin used on you.''

Emma closed her eyes whimpering as she felt the hot, wet tongue of the brunette against her skin.

Emma could see Regina's chest rising and falling fast, her breath starting to gasp and when her eyes met a moan escaped her lips at the desire on the brunette. Emma caught her by the hand and they walked in and before they could stop to think of something their lips met in another kiss. Urgent, needy. Without stopping what they were doing the blonde guided them to the bedroom and she smiled when Regina threw her on the bed. The image of the night she had shared with the Queen returning to her mind and made her body quiver with desire.

Regina smiled wickedly and moved her hand. A wave of magic could be felt and Emma's eyes widened as she realized what the brunette had done. She had understood what Emma was trying to say moments ago even though she had been a disaster with the words - as always - but she smiled at seeing Regina moistening her lips as she walked slowly to the bed straddling on her hip.

Regina bent over and kissed her lips slowly as her hands slid down Emma's abdomen grazing her skin gently.

The brunette took Emma's hand and kissed her palm. Her eyes aimed at the blonde and a smile on her lips.

''I love you.'' Emma whispered. The words escaping her mouth before she could control it.

Regina felt the sheriff's body stiffening underneath her and she knew why. The last time the queen had sent her away and even if the situation was different now the fear that Regina did the same was something unconscious.

"I'm sorry I hurt you somehow, Emma. I'm really sorry.''

The brunette leaned down and stroked Emma's cheek, her eyes never leaving hers.

Emma smiled and took Regina's lips in a soft kiss trying to concentrate on something other than the warmth of the brunette's body against hers.

''I missed you.'' Regina whispered against the sheriff's lips, moving her hands to unbutton her shirt.

When her upper half was exposed to her, Regina took a moment to admire her, her gaze lingering on her round breasts, and both hands moved to touch them, massaging until her moans became almost a plea and then she bending over Emma catching one nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking.

"Did you miss me, too?" Regina purred. Her lips softly touching Emma's cheek.

''You can't imagine how much.'' Emma bit her lip hard. Regina's tone sending waves of excitement all over her body.

The brunette smirked at the effect she was causing on Emma. All the memories that came at once mingled with memories of another long-forgotten night were taking her to the edge and unconsciously a wave of jealousy washed over Regina when one of the memories of the night Emma shared with the queen settled in her mind.

''I'll do better than her.'' Regina murmured.

"You know that..." Whatever Emma was saying was lost in her mouth when she came across the image of the brunette bringing her hand to her lips and sucking her finger. She smiled when she heard a moan escape the sheriff's lips. Regina brought Emma's hand and pressed her palm to her chest.

The blonde moaned deeply, her hand automatically tightening the still covered breast. Regina sighed as Emma's fingertips slid down her shirt and found her soft skin.

''This is so good.'' The brunette closed her eyes and her head fell back as Emma's fingers touched her stiff nipple.

Emma wrapped her arms around her waist, sitting down as she held her so that Regina was now sitting on her lap. She moved away so that she was leaning against the head of the bed, and ran her hands behind her back, realizing what she had never noticed before; She was small, not fragile or weak, but physically small, and that was driving her crazy. Regina leaned against Emma and kissed her slowly as her hands slid the shirt off her shoulders and the blonde did the same, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin against hers.

''You are so beautiful.'' Emma whispered as they pulled away for air. Her eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

"Like you, my love.'' Regina stroked the blonde's face, tugging her hair out of her face.

Emma's smile widened with the nickname and she hugged the brunette bringing her closer, distributing soft kisses down her jaw and neck, reveling in the sounds coming from Regina's lips.

Without saying anything the brunette waved her hand causing the rest of their clothes to disappear, leaving only her panties and Emma in her boxers.

''Oh Gosh.'' Emma groaned as she felt Regina's practically naked body against hers.

Emma leaned forward and her lips collided with the brunette's in an urgent kiss. Her hands grab Regina by the hip bringing her even more to her and her tongue sliding against the brunette's.

Regina seized the moment and waved her hand, leaving them completely naked. She couldn't take it slow. Too many memories were dancing in her memory and she was feeling a need for Emma as she had not felt for a long time.

"I want you on top of me." Regina mumbled as she slid onto the mattress, bringing Emma with her.

''Yes!'' Emma quickly agreed, moaning against the brunette's lips as she slid between her soft thighs. Her cock pressed against Regina's lower lips, heat and moisture making it even harder.

Regina moved her hip in the second she felt Emma's dick between her thighs, feeling her lips parted as she slipped between her folds.

When Regina threw her head back, Emma leaned forward, her hips swinging against Regina as she attacked her throat. She pinched and sucked on sensitive flesh, tongue and teeth exploring the exposed area. Her cock throbbed with the desire to be in Regina's hot pussy, the memory of the last time mingling with the first night they'd shared, long ago.

Regina tilted her hips as Emma's cock slid slowly against her folds, desperately wishing to be inside. But Emma avoided this so much already, making Regina mad with need.

"Inside, Emma. I want you inside me.''

"I know, _My Queen_.'' Emma whispered, her face contorted with pleasure as her cock slid slowly down the brunette's pussy.

"Emma..." Regina whispered furiously as their mouths fused again and Emma felt the woman's hand drip between their bodies and reach for her. Then the sheriff felt wrapped in Regina's heat, stiffness, and darkness. The sensation was so great that she bit her queen's shoulder and grabbed her neck and held it there holding the back of her head.

''Fuck, Regina, Fuck!" Emma has never felt anything like this before. It seemed that the feeling of being with someone who knew who you really were and who wanted you in the same proportion was even more numbing. As she slid into Regina, she heard the woman moan at the sexiest sound she had ever heard before. All at once was intoxicating.

Emma had been with the Queen, but it was different from being with Regina, here, now. The Queen didn't know who she was, didn't see her when she looked at her, but Regina... Regina knew exactly who the person who was making love to her was.

For the first time in her life, Emma saw a love so great reflected in the woman's eyes beneath her that she wanted to cry. _Slow down_ , Emma. She thought as she looked into the brunette's eyes.

Regina felt delirious with pleasure. Her head was swimming in the pleasure that Emma's body brought against her, her eyes closed as she continued to swing her hips against Emma's cock.

Emma leaned in and sealed her lips together, helping Regina's movements with her hands on her hips, sliding her up and down his cock as they kissed.

"That's so good, Regina. The feeling of being inside you, feeling you tighten around me.'' She gasped in the mayor's mouth before sliding her head to rest in the crack of the brunette's neck, she slid her arms around her back and held it tight, just savoring the sensation of being buried deep inside the woman there was lost for so long. They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other, their hands sliding slowly across the exposed skin of their arms, back and breasts, enjoying the sensation of skin against the skin as they pushed each other slowly.

Regina claimed Emma's lips in an urgent kiss. Full of need, love and lust, and the blonde slid her tongue into Regina's mouth, moaning at the sensation of hot flesh wrapped around her slowly moving hips, driving her crazy with the need to move faster.

"Emma..." The brunette almost cried when she felt Emma's tongue playing with her nipple. ''I need more. I need you to move faster. I need you to fuck me hard. Can you do this for me, dear?''

Emma barely nodded. Regina's words took her beyond what she could expose, and she only met the brunette's desire, starting to move faster, harder.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" Emma whispered as she placed her hands on either side of the brunette's body moving her hip quickly.

''Emma... please...''

"Tell me what you need, R-gina.'' She whispered against the brunette's neck.

''More, Emma.'' Her nails clawing at the blonde's back with a little more force, a malicious grin forming on her lips as Emma moaned louder. "You like that, do not you? To have me like this...

''Fuck, Regina.'' Emma opened her eyes suddenly and her gaze met hers. "You know I do.''

"What about that?" Regina smiled, her eyebrows arched and a lust in her eyes that almost drove Emma to the limit.

Regina flipped them quickly, reversing positions, and as much as Emma loved the view, she looked at her in confusion.

"I know how much you love it when I'm on top of you.'' Regina purred as she scratched Emma's abdomen. "Then enjoy it, _savior_.''

Regina's tone as she used her title mixed with her wicked smile almost made Emma come at that moment. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds in an attempt to calm her breathing and as she felt Regina's hands tighten her breasts pinching her nipples. Emma opened her eyes suddenly and her hip moved against Regina's, burying herself even deeper inside her.

''Oh, Emma...''

The scene before her was almost too much for the blonde to endure without blowing and filling the brunette.

Regina was moving up and down her dick, eyes closed, head thrown back, her hands alternated between tightening her breasts tightly and pinching her stiff nipples. Emma knew she wouldn't last that long. Her breath getting faster with every thrust of her hip.

"Are you going to cum, Emma? You're going to cum inside me- aaah!'' The words turned into a groan as Emma's hand slid through Regina's abdomen and she began to rub circles on her clit.

"Come with me." Emma whispered through moans.

For minutes the only sounds in the room were the moans, erotic kisses, and the meeting of their bodies as they moved in synchrony.

"I- I'm gonna cum" Regina moaned as Emma sped the circles around her clit.

''Me too.'' Emma whimpered, trying to concentrate so they could come together.

Regina moaned as she felt the tingling in her toes. "Emma, I'm..." She screamed as her orgasm shot through her as the blonde continued to move. "Fill me in, please." She groaned as her body shuddered.

''Fuck!'' Emma groaned as she came, squirting deep inside Regina, her hip moving so quickly against her hip above her as she filled the woman she loved.

Regina collapsed on top of blonde and Emma took the opportunity to hug her by drawing slow circles on the brunette's back as her breaths normalized.

"I love you, Regina.'' Emma whispered and the mayor raised her head to look at her.

Their gazes met and the brunette looked at her intensely without saying anything for a while. Emma was already beginning to feel the anguish, the pain, the feeling that maybe Regina didn't feel the same way and the brunette must have noticed the change because when Emma made a move to move she held her face with both hands, stroking his cheeks gently.

"I love you, Emma.'' She smiled, her cheeks still flushed from moments ago. "I'm sorry I've been waiting so long to tell you that. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain that you wanted to leave your family, your friends and Henry...

"It wasn't like I could just come and tell you how I felt when you were with Robin..." Emma frowned. ''By the way...''

"I broke up with him a few days ago.''

''Really? Why?''

"I never felt like I belonged to him. It never seemed right as it always seemed to you, even though we just sat down for a meal with our son.'' Regina smiled and laid a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "And after you fell on Zelena's portal and all those flashbacks started popping up in my head I... I knew it wasn't him. Even though I didn't know for sure what those memories were, I knew they had something to do with you, and even incomplete memories made me more ecstatic than anything Robin did for me. It wasn't fair to him or to us.''

"And how did he react?"

"He didn't seem to like the idea very much, but after Leopold I promised myself that I would never be with anyone I didn't want again.''

''I'm so sorry.''

Regina noticed the tightness in Emma's jaw and she knew the blonde had a good idea of what she was referring to. There were so many meanings behind those three words and Regina knew that Emma really meant each of them.

"It's all right, Emma.'' Regina stroked her cheek and pulled her hair out of her face.

The two of them moaned as the brunette moved over Emma and she moved her hand again making the penis she had conjured moments ago vanish to fulfill their fantasy.

Regina snuggled against Emma's body and sighed happily at the sensation. She felt the blonde's arms circling her waist and her fingers making lazy circles on her skin and smiled.

"Maybe Hook is right.'' Emma said after a while. "Maybe I have something that pulls me to you. Like a magnetic field or something.''

"Did the pirate say that?" Regina lifted her head to look at her, her eyebrow arched.

"He said that when we were in the past.'' Emma shrugged.

"And what made he say that?"

''Nothing...''

''Emma...''

"I saw you- the Queen pass by, and you were wearing leather pants and a red coat and a hat and long hair and-" Emma looked lost in a memory, a smile broadening on her lips, her body shuddering with the memory.

''Emma!'' Regina snapped her fingers in front of the blonde and she looked at her blushing.

''I'm sorry, I...''

''Do you have fantasies about Evil Queen?'' Regina arched na eyebrown. 

"Have you seen her wardrobe yet?" Emma smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes theatrically and gently bit at the blonde's breast making her moan.

"Going back to what you were talking about..."

''Oh yeah. I don't know where we were. It was a village or something like that and you were looking for Snow White and then suddenly a woman appeared brought by some guards with a hood over her head and shouting that you would kill her...

Emma felt the brunette stiffen in her arms and touched her face gently making her look at her.

"I know you've done terrible things in the past, but I also know that nothing is black in white. I know that many bad things have happened in your life - although I don't know much about your past - that have led you to do what you did, but regardless of anything, you are no longer that woman. You're still and always will be a queen to me, but that's all. Queen. Without the _evil_.''

''Nothing that I did justified...''

''No?'' Emma straightened into the bed and placed the brunette in her arms again. "I don't know everything you've been through and it makes my blood boil and I'm even more enraged to know that part of all your pain was caused by my mother. Because she was a spoiled and selfish child and...''

''Emma.'' Regina put her finger lightly on the blonde's lips in an order to silence her. "I meant it when you said that if you know all my secrets you will not want to stay by my side any more." There was a time when I was manipulated, yes, but I also liked the power that the darkness gave me. I let myself consume.''

"And how could you fight when there was no reason for it? When there was no one there for you...''

Emma's green eyes were glowing with the tears forming, and she closed them tightly to keep them from falling. She didn't want to think about it now. She just wanted to savor the moment, the feel of Regina in her arms, her warm skin against each other.

Appearing to feel all the emotions that took care of the blonde's body, Regina hugged her tightly and placed soft kisses on her chin until reaching her lips. She knew a lot would need to be talked about if they were really going to try to get a relationship from there, but those talks could be over for later. At the moment she wanted to just enjoy the feeling of finally having Emma in her arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a pleasure to have you with me in this little story and your comments were soothing and made me very, very happy.
> 
> I know maybe some of you were expecting more from this story, but it really was not meant to be long and I'm also working on three other stories that consume a lot of my time - one of them I'll post soon and hope you like it .
> 
> See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have much more to say now so let me know if you liked. 
> 
> I'll be back soon with another chapter and oh, the moment between the Queen and Alexander (Emma) is not over yet.


End file.
